Possessedness
by Tika's
Summary: Smash palsu konser di dunia bawah. Gimana ea? Update last chap!
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah fic pertamaku tentang UlquiHime.. Maap klo gaje, gak nggenak, ancur, dll.

Have a nice reading, semuaa…..

**Possessedness**

**By : Ara Nara Tika**

Orihime adalah seorang manusia sedangkan Ulquiorra adalah seorang setan. Lalu, Aizen ingin menikahi Orihime.

Sejak dulu dunia dibagi menjadi 3, yaitu dunia atas, dunia manusia, dan dunia bawah. Dunia atas dihuni oleh para angel. Tugas mereka adalah membunuh para ghost yang ada di Kota Karakura. Dunia manusia dihuni oleh manusia. Sedangkan dunia bawah dihuni oleh para ghost yang dipimpin oleh iblis yang bernama Aizen Devil. Ia dulunya adalah angel. Tak seperti ghost lain, ia tak memiliki sayap dan tanduk. Ia memiliki bawahan yang dinamakan evil yang diberi angka 1 sampai 10. Ia juga memiliki evil khusus yang bernama Harribel Evil. Evil memiliki bawahan yang dinamakan satan. Tugas ghost adalah membunuh manusia dan menakut-nakutinya. Semakin banyak manusia yang takut, mereka semakin kuat.

Pagi yang cerah di Kota Karakura.

"Pagi, Inoue!" sapa Tatsuki.

"Pagi, Tatsuki,"

"Pagi, Ishida, Sado,"

"Pagi, Inoue,"

Orihime memutar seluruh pandangannya ke kelas. Didapatinya Ichigo yang sedang bertengkar dengan Rukia. Hatinya terasa sakit seperti ada yang mencabik-cabik.

"Pagi, Kurosaki. Pagi, Kuchiki," kata Orihime sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Pagi, Inoue," jawab mereka bebarengan.

Tiba-tiba, ada aura jahat yang mendekat ke sekolah Karakura.

"Ghost," bisik Ichigo pada Rukia.

Mereka berdua segera berlari dan berubah menjadi angel.

"Mereka mau ke mana, Inoue?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Ahh.. Mungkin mereka hanya kejar-kejaran, Tatsuki. Tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum.

Sebenarnya, Orihime adalah manusia, tetapi ia bisa melihat angel maupun ghost. Sado dan Ishida juga begitu.

Ichigo dan Rukia sekarang jadi seperti malaikat dengan sayap berbulu putih panjang dan pakaian seperti shinigami tetapi warnanya putih dan satu lagi lingkaran putih di atas kepala mereka. Dan, mereka juga membawa pedang.

Dengan cepat mereka menebas ghost tersebut.

"Hanya Ghost rendahan," kata Rukia.

Dengan cepat mereka terbang kembali ke sekolah.

"Ichigo, kau sudah kembali? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Orihime penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku tidak pa pa. Tadi itu hanya ghost rendahan,"

Sementara itu, sedang ada rapat antara Aizen Devil dan para evil di dunia bawah, dunia di mana bulan berbentuk sabit dan diselimuti oleh kegelapan.

"...karena dia mempunyai penyembuhan yang bisa membangkitkan Darkness Ball, aku memutuskan untuk menikahi Orihime Inoue," kata Sang Raja Iblis, Aizen Devil.

Ulquiorra kaget bukan main. Tetapi tampangnya terlihat tenang. Grimmjow menyeringai lebar.

"Selain itu, aku juga akan mempunyai keturunan yang sangat kuat. Ulquiorra, bisakah kau membawa Orihime padaku?"

"Tentu saja, Aizen Devil," jawab Ulquiorra datar.

Setelah rapat...

"Heh, Ulquiorra! Apakah kau rela gadismu itu menikah dengannya?" tanya evil bermata saphier.

"Apa maksudmu, Grimmjow? Ini adalah tugas. Lagipula dia bukan gadisku," kata Ulquiorra dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau akan menyesal, Ulquiorra Evil. Lihat saja nanti. Hahaha...," sembari terbang meninggalkan Ulquiorra.

"Grimmjow," panggil wanita berambut hijau panjang.

"Nelliel?"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan gadis Ulquiorra? Apa Ulquiorra sudah punya pa-car?" Nelliel agak ragu mengucap kata pacar.

"Kau tadi menguping, ya?"

"Menguping? Aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian. Ya sudah, aku mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian," kata Nelliel mencoba membela diri.

"Dasar penguping! Sekali penguping tetap menguping. Kenapa kau suka mendengarkan pembicaraanku dengan Ulquiorra?"

"Bukankah tadi sudah ku bilang? Aku tidak sengaja...!" Nelliel berteriak kencang sekali.

"Lalu, apa urusanmu kalau Ulquiorra sudah punya pacar?"

"Ya.. Ya..," Nelliel gelagapan. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apa kau menyukai Ulquiorra?" dada Grimmjow sakit saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Bukan..!" wajah Nelliel agak sedikit memerah.

'Suka? Apakah ghost bisa saling menyukai?' batin Nelliel.

"Lalu?" Grimmjow menunggu jawaban Nelliel.

"Kalau Ulquiorra menyukai gadis yang akan dinikahi Aizen Devil, apakah itu tidak akan mengancam hidupnya?" Nelliel berkata dengan penuh belas kasihan.

"Itu urusannya. Kenapa kau ikut campur?"

"Huff... Benar. Itu urusannya. Tapi, bukankah kau evil yang paling dekat dengannya, Grimmjow? Apa kau tidak memikirkan jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Yah. Sudahlah. Aku tahu seperti apa dirimu. Sudah dulunya, Grimmjow," Nelliel terbang meninggalkan Grimmjow.

"Ingatlah, Nelliel. Tujuan hidupku adalah bertarung. Jadi, buat apa aku memikirkan nasib muka stoic itu?"

'Tapi, benar juga. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya?' batin Grimmjow.

Nelliel berhenti.

"Apa kau bisa memegang kata-katamu, Grimmjow?" ucap Nelliel dengan nada merendahkan.

"Satu hal lagi, Grimmjow. Tadi kau bilang aku menyukai Ulquiorra. Apakah ghost bisa saling menyukai? Itu hal yang lucu," Nelliel tambah merendahkan Grimmjow.

'He. Buktinya Ulquiorra bisa jatuh cinta. Apakah Nelliel menyukai Ulquiorra? Mengapa dadaku terasa sakit? He. Aneh,'

Flashback

8 tahun yang lalu...

"Huhuhu..."

Seorang gadis kecil berambut senja menangis di bawah pohon sakura. Ulquiorra yang sedang terbang mencari mangsa melihatnya. Ia langsung menyamar menjadi anak kecil yang seumuran dengan gadis tersebut. Ulquiorra menyodorkan sapu tangan padanya dengan tatapan datar.

"Terima kasih," isak Orihime.

Ulquiorra hanya diam dan duduk di sebelah Orihime.

"Kemarin, kakakku meninggal karna kecelakaan. Sekarang, aku sebatang kara. Hiks hiks,"

Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Ulquiorra lalu berdiri.

"Tapi, sapu tangannya?"

"Untukmu saja,"

Ulquiorra pergi meninggalkan Orihime.

"Eh, namamu siapa?"

Sudah tidak ada orang di situ. Yang ada hanya Orihime.

"Dia sudah pergi," ratap Orihime.

Sejak saat itu, Ulquiorra terus mengamati Orihime dan melindunginya dari ghost.

Sebenarnya, Sora Inoue mati karena dibunuh oleh Ulquiorra. Tujuannya untuk mempermudah rencana rahasia Aizen Devil.

Tapi, kenapa Aizen sekarang ingin menikahinya? Apakah itu rencananya?

Flashback End

Ulquiorra sedang mengamati gadis itu. Gadis yang akan dibawanya menemui Aizen Devil.

"Apa kau ragu?" tanya evil berambut biru yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Grimmjow?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu membawa gadis itu. Atau bisa di bilang, kau akan kehilangan dia," Grimmjow sangat puas dengan perintah yang diberikan Aizen pada Ulquiorra.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tak menaruh perasaan padanya,"

"Apa kau tidak takut terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Mengambil calon istri tuannya sendiri itu tidak sopan,"

"Aku tidak pernah mengambil apa-apa dari Aizen Devil," Ulquiorra lalu terbang meninggalkan Grimmjow.

'Memang tidak sopan. Tapi itu tidak dilarang,' batin Ulquiorra.

"Huaff! Hari yang melelahkan,"

Orihime hendak berbaring, tiba-tiba ada yang menghampirinya.

"Si-siapa kau?" Orihime sangat ketakutan. Sayap hitam, pakaian hitam, tanduk merah.

'Dia ghost! Tapi, dia berbeda. Dia ghost yang berbentuk sempurna,' batin Orihime.

"Aku ke sini untuk membawamu, Nona," kata Ulquiorra.

"Membawaku?"

"Benar,"

"A-apa tujuanmu?"

"Untuk membawamu menghadap Aizen Devil,"

"Aizen?"

'Bukankah ia pengkhianat angel yang sedang dicari dunia atas?'

"Iya. Aizen Devil. Penguasa dunia bawah,"

"A-apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku?"

Ulquiorra diam. Mulutnya tak sanggup mengucapkan kata married.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Orihime agak bingung dengan sikap Ulquiorra.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu,"

"Aku tidak mau!" Orihime membentak Ulquiorra.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membawamu secara paksa. Apa kau tidak tahu kekuatanku?" Ulquiorra mengeluarkan auranya.

'Auranya lebih besar dari Ichigo,'

"Ghost," Ichigo segera menjadi angel dan terbang ke rumah Orihime.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa saja membunuh teman-temanmu,"

"Teman-temanku kuat! Mereka tidak mudah untuk kau kalahkan!"

"Pria berambut orange itu akan datang sebentar lagi. Jadi aku akan membawamu secara paksa,"

Mereka berdua menghilang.

"Inoue...!," Ichigo terlambat. Orihime telah pergi.

"Inoue! Dia di mana, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Kita terlambat," jawab Ichigo.

"Inoue!" Ishida dan Sado juga datang.

"Kenapa ghost membawanya?" tanya Ishida.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Apa yang mereka rencanakan?" kata Rukia.

"Yang tadi itu, bukan ghost biasa," ucap Ichigo.

"Lebih baik kita melapor ke dunia atas," kata Sado.

"Benar kata Sado. Kita harus segera melapor ke Yamamoto Angel," kata Rukia.

Segera Rukia terbang ke dunia atas dan melaporkan kejadian tersebut pada kakaknya.

1 jam kemudian diadakan rapat para kapten angel.

"Di mana aku?" tanya Orihime.

"Kau di dunia bawah,"

"Lalu...," Orihime menatap bangunan besar di depannya.

"Itu adalah tempat tinggal kami, para evil dan satan. Juga para ghost yang berbentuk seperti manusia,"

"Ma-ma'af...," belum sempat Orihime bicara, Ulquiorra memotongnya.

"Di luar sangat dingin. Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam,"

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Hingga, Orihime memulai pembicaraan.

"Ma-ma'af, apakah jika aku di sini, kau tidak akan menyakiti teman-temanku?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Benarkah?"

"Benar,"

"A-aku masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku dibawa kemari?"

"Itu adalah perintah Aizen Devil. Besok kau akan mengetahuinya,"

'Apa yang akan terjadi padaku?' batin Orihime.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu bermotif bunga-bunga hitam.

"Ini adalah kamarmu,"

"Kamarku?"

"Jangan keluar dari kamar ini tanpa sepengetahuanku. Sekarang masuklah. Besok akan ku bawakan sarapan,"

"Tu-tunggu! Namamu...,"

"Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra Evil," Orihime menatap mata Ulquiorra.

'Mata yang indah. Seperti Emerald,'

Orihime tidak bisa tidur. Dia mondar mandir di dalam kamarnya. Kamar dengan cat merah dan bermotif bunga-bunga hitam. Lantainya berwarna abu-abu. Ia berdiri sambil menatap bulan dari jendelanya.

"Di sini hampa. Apakah aku salah berada di sini? Apakah aku bisa disebut pengkhianat? Teman-teman, apakah kalian benci padaku? Aku ke sini memang karna di paksa... tapi... aku juga takut terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian. Dia... evil? Kenapa aku jadi teringat dengan evil itu? Huh! Tapi, matanya itu indah. Ulquiorra..,"

"Makanlah makananmu, Nona," pinta Ulquiorra.

"Aku tidak mau," kata Orihime ketus sambil terus menatap bulan sabit dari jendelanya.

"Makanlah,"

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau!" Orihime tambah ketus.

"Apa aku harus menginfuskan makanan ke tubuhmu?" Ulquiorra sudah mulai bosan.

Orihime terus memandangi bulan.

"Tinggalkan saja. Nanti aku makan,"

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Sebentar lagi akan ada rapat dan kau harus ikut,"

"Rapat?"

"Benar. Kau harus menghadap Aizen Devil,"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengaturku? Tinggalkan saja. Nanti pasti aku makan," pinta Orihime lirih.

Ulquiorra keluar. Air mata Orihime mengalir di pipinya. Ia menangis.

"Ma'afkan aku teman-teman...,"

Orihime mengusap air matanya lalu melihat makanan yang di bawa Ulquiorra.

"Masakan spanyol. Dekorasi kamar ini juga ala spanyol. Ulquiorra. Nama itu juga berasal dari Spanyol. Ha.. Apakah aku sedang berada di padang pasir Spanyol? Tidak, Orihime..! Ini dunia bawah! Tempat musuh manusia dan angel!"

Orihime makan dengan lahapnya. Belum selesai ia makan, Ulquiorra sudah masuk ke dalam.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Makanan ini enak sekali! Aku baru pertama kali makan masakan spanyol,"

Ulquiorra terasa geli melihat cara makan Orihime yang agak... rakus.

"Sekarang perutku sudah kenyang..!" kata Orihime ceria sambil menepuk perutnya.

"Bersihkan mulutmu, Nona,"

"Oh. Iya, iya!" Orihime menjilat bibir tipisnya.

'Bibir itu seperti membuatku ingin melumatnya,' batin Ulquiorra.

Mereka menyusuri koridor tiap koridor. Tibalah mereka di suatu pintu. Ulquiorra membukanya. Orihime menganga tak percaya. Ghost yang ada di sini hampir mirip manusia dan wajahnya tidak menakutkan. Yah, meskipun aura mereka sangat kuat.

"Ma'afkan keterlambatan saya, Aizen Devil," kata Ulquiorra.

"Duduklah, Ulquiorra," perintah Aizen.

Orihime terlihat kebingungan. Semua kursi telah terisi. Apakah dia harus berdiri seperti dua pengawal Aizen?

"Kenapa kau bingung, Hime?" tanya Aizen dengan senyum dan tatapan khasnya. Wajah Orihime agak memerah.

'Dia tampan sekali..! Seperti bintang film!' batin Orihime.

Grimmjow tersenyum puas. Meskipun tak terlihat kalau Ulquiorra cemburu, tetapi Grimmjow dengan jelas bisa melihatnya.

"Aku harus duduk di mana?" Orihime bingung.

"Tentu saja duduk di pangkuanku,"

"Pangkuanmu?" Orihime menunduk dan raut mukanya sudah merah padam.

Grimmjow menyeringai sangat lebar dan hampir tertawa. Lihatlah evil bermata emerald itu. Meskipun wajahnya tenang, tersirat api cemburu di kedua matanya.

"Bagaimana, Hime?" tanya Aizen.

Orihime berjalan sambil tertunduk lalu duduk di pangkuan Aizen.

"Baiklah. Mari kita mulai rapat ini," Aizen memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan kalian pada anggota baru kita. Orihime Inoue. Apakah kau setuju, Hime?"

"Setuju? Setuju untuk apa?"

'Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja menikahi Aizen Devil! Aku tidak percaya kalau Ulquiorra menyukai wanita yang bodoh,' batin Grimmjow.

"Setuju menjadi ghost," ucap Aizen tepat di telinga Orihime.

Mata Orihime terbelalak.

"Ghost?"

"Gin,"

Gin langsung memberikan Aizen sebuah gelang.

"Jika kau memakai gelang ini, kau akan menjadi bagian dari kami. Menjadi ghost. Pakailah, Hime,"

Orihime agak ragu.

"Apa kau ragu?"

"Ah, tidak," Orihime cepat-cepat memakainya.

Tumbuh sayap hitam di punggung Orihime. Tanduk merah, bahkan pakaiannya pun berubah menjadi pakaian ghost.

'Apa yang telah ku lakukan?' batin Orihime.

"Jika kau melepaskan gelang ini, berarti kau telah mengkhianati kami,"

Orihime menatap gelang yang diberikan Aizen padanya.

"Hime, bisakah kau menunjukkan kekuatan penyembuhanmu?" tanya Aizen.

"I-iya. Tapi, di sini kan tidak ada yang terluka," Orihime melihat seluruh evil.

"Grimmjow, potong tangan Ulquiorra,"

"A-apa?" Grimmjow kaget.

Grimmjow berjalan ke depan. Begitu juga Ulquiorra.

"Cepatlah, Grimmjow,"

Grimmjow mengeluarkan pedangnya. Ulquiorra mengulurkan tangannya dengan tatapan datar.

Cress..

Grimmjow memotong tangan kiri Ulquiorra. Darah segar mengalir dengan derasnya. Orihime terbelalak hampir pingsan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hime? Cepat tolong dia," perintah Aizen.

Orihime mendekati Ulquiorra. Perisai orange keluar dari tangannya. Perlahan-lahan, tangan Ulquiorra kembali seperti semula. Semua evil tidak percaya apa barusan yang mereka lihat, kecuali Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra karena mereka biasa melihat Orihime mengobati teman-temannya.

"Rapat ini selesai. Baik-baiklah pada Hime,"

Semua evil terbang keluar ruangan begitu juga Aizen dan dua pengawalnya yaitu Gin dan Tousen. Kecuali Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nelliel, dan Orihime.

"Kau hebat, Orihime!" kata Nelliel sembari menghampiri Orihime.

"Terima kasih," ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum manis.

"Namaku Nelliel. Senang bisa bertemu orang sepertimu,"

"Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Nelliel. Sekarang kita berteman, kan?" Orihime mengulurkan tangannya.

"Teman?" Nelliel tidak mengerti maksud Orihime.

"Hahaha... Kau ini lucu sekali, pet! Teman? Hahaha..," kata Grimmjow.

"Baiklah, kita berteman," Nelliel membalas uluran tangan Orihime.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nelliel?" tanya Grimmjow menyaksikan apa yang Nelliel lakukan barusan.

"Aku hanya berteman dengannya. Apa itu mengganggumu, Grimmjow?"

"Tidak. Hahaha... Ku kira kau salah makan pagi ini,"

"Rambut biru, siapa namamu?" tanya Orihime pada Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow,"

"Nama yang bagus," ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Orihime, ayo kita jalan-jalan!" ajak Nelliel. Nelliel mengepakkan sayapnya lalu terbang ke atas.

"A-aku tidak bisa terbang,"

"Cobalah, Nona. Kau pasti bisa," kata Ulquiorra.

Orihime mengepakkan sayapnya lalu terbang menghampiri Nelliel.

Mereka berdua terbang menyusuri satu-persatu koridor. Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra mengikutinya dari belakang dengan jarak yang agak jauh.

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuan Aizen Devil? Kenapa dia tidak langsung melamar pet?" tanya Grimmjow pada Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra hanya diam.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau pasti tidak rela kan jika dia berakhir dengan Aizen Devil?"

"Berhati-hatilah dengan ucapanmu, Grimmjow. Di sini tidak aman,"

"Aku tahu kau takut, Ulquiorra,"

Ulquiorra hanya diam.

'Bukan takut mati. Tapi, takut kehilangan dia,' batin Ulquiorra.

"Bukan takut mati. Tapi, takut kehilangan dia," kata Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra tertegun. Apakah Grimmjow bisa membaca pikirannya?

Orihime berhenti di depan kaca besar. Menyaksikan padang pasir dan bulan sabit. Otomatis Nelliel, Ulquiorra, dan Grimmjow juga berhenti di situ.

"Kenapa berhenti, Orihime?" tanya Nelliel.

"Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang mengendap di pikiranku,"

"Apa?"

"Sejauh mata memandang, apakah semuanya itu hanya padang pasir?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Nelliel.

"Apakah tidak ada negara?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Apakah tidak ada siang di sini?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Apakah hanya ada bulan sabit?"

"Iya. Benar. Kalau dibandingkan dunia manusia, pasti lebih bagus di sana,"

"Kau benar, Nelliel,"

"Apa kau rindu rumahmu?" Nelliel berhati-hati mengucapkan pertanyaannya itu.

Air mata Orihime menetes. Buru-buru ia mengusapnya.

"Tidak. Di sini seperti kastil spanyol,"

"Spanyol? Aizen Devil tak pernah menugaskan kita di Spanyol. Selalu di Kota Karakura," omel Grimmjow.

"Benar, Grimmjow. Aku sampai bosan," keluh Nelliel.

"Bodoh. Itu karna Darkness Ball hanya bisa dibangkitkan di Karakura. Jiwa yang bisa membangkitkannya juga jiwa manusia di Karakura," kata Ulquiorra.

"Bukankah jiwa manusia yang mati berada di dunia atas?" tanya Orihime.

"Jika manusia memang mati sesuai waktu ketentuannya, mereka di dunia atas. Jika mereka di bunuh ghost, mereka di dunia bawah. Tepatnya di Darkness Ball," kata Ulquiorra panjang x lebar x tinggi.

"Kalau kakakku...," Orihime hampir menangis.

"Kakakmu?" Nelliel tidak mengerti.

"Pasti dia di dunia atas," Orihime tersenyum dengan yakin.

'Ma'afkan aku, Nona. Kakakmu di Darkness Ball' batin Ulquiorra.

"Suatu hari nanti, aku pasti akan mengajak kalian jalan-jalan ke dunia manusia," Orihime kembali berkeliling.

"Terima kasih, Orihime?" kata Nelliel sambil menyusul Orihime.

Di dunia atas sedang ada rapat para kapten angel.

"Orihime Inoue telah diculik oleh Aizen. Kita tidak akan menyelamatkannya. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu jebakan Aizen. Kita tidak akan terjebak seperti dulu. Kapten Toushirou Angel, ajaklah beberapa angel untuk tinggal di Kota Karakura," kata Yamamoto. Kakek tua berotot dengan jenggot panjang.

Toushirou kaget sekali.

'Kakek ini tidak punya perasaan,' batin Toushirou.

"Bagaimana dengan teman-temannya?" tanya Byakuya.

"Larang semua angel untuk menyelamatkan Orihime Inoue. Rapat selesai,"

Semua kapten terbang keluar ruangan.

"Bagaimana, kapten?" tanya Rangiku.

"Kakek itu tidak punya perasaan. Ajak Yumichika dan Ikkaku ke dunia manusia," kata Toushirou.

"Untuk apa, kapten?"

"Tentu saja untuk melindungi Kota Karakura," Toushirou sudah mulai emosi.

"Ba-baik, kapten," Rangiku kemudian terbang mencari Yumichika dan Ikkaku.

Renji terbang ke atap sekolah Karakura.

"Renji!" Rukia terbang menuju Renji.

"Rukia,"

"Bagaimana?" Rukia sudah tidak sabar.

"Yamamoto Angel melarang para angel untuk menyelamatkan Orihime Inoue,"

"Apa?" perasaan Rukia campur aduk. Antara marah, kesal, khawatir, takut, dll.

"Bagaimana bisa Yamamoto Angel setega itu?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo lalu datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana, Renji? Kapan kita akan menyelamatkan Inoue?" tanya Ichigo.

"Yamamoto Angel, melarang kita menyelamatkan Inoue," kata Rukia.

Mata Ichigo terbelalak.

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin dia setega itu," Ichigo sangat marah.

"Tenanglah, Ichigo! Kita dengar dulu berita yang dibawa Renji!"

"Yamamoto Angel membuat larangan tersebut agar kita tidak termakan jebakan Aizen seperti tahun lalu,"

"Bagaimana sekarang, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku akan tetap menyelamatkannya,"

"Yang dikatakan Ichigo benar. Aku juga akan ikut menyelamatkan Inoue," kata Ishida yang tiba-tiba datang. Di belakangnya tampak Sado.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sado?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku juga akan ikut,"

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan? Dunia bawah sangatlah berbahaya. Kita belum pernah ke sana," kata Rukia.

"Tapi Inoue dalam bahaya! Aku tidak akan mema'afkan mereka kalau Inoue sampai terluka," kata Ichigo.

Entah kenapa hati Rukia terasa sakit. Seperti cemburu menyaksikan Ichigo yang begitu perhatian dengan Orihime.

Plakk!

Tamparan mendarat di wajah Ichigo.

"Sadar, Ichigo! Mereka tidak akan menyakiti Inoue,"

"Mungkin Inoue hanya dijadikan sandra agar kita termakan jebakan Aizen," kata Renji.

"Bagaimana jika kau yang di sana, Rukia? Apa yang kau rasakan kalau teman-temanmu tidak menyelamatkanmu?" tanya Ishida agak sedikit emosi.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara kita ke sana? Kita tidak bisa ke sana begitu saja. Apa kalian sudah gila?" tanya Rukia.

"Kita bisa minta bantuan Urahara," kata Sado.

"Benar juga,"

"Apa kau tidak akan ikut, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku ikut. Renji, kau ikut juga kan?"

"A-aku?" kata Renji sambil menuding dirinya sendiri.

Semua mata tertuju pada Renji.

"Baiklah.., aku akan ikut,"

"Ulquiorra," panggil Orihime setelah ia menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Ada apa, Nona?"

"Menurutmu, apakah teman-temanku akan kemari?" Orihime menatap lekat mata Ulquiorra.

"Aku tidak tahu, Nona. Mungkin mereka akan kemari,"

"Aku punya satu permintaan. Jangan biarkan mereka kemari," kata Orihime lirih.

"Bukankah kau senang jika mereka menolongmu?"

"Rasa senang itu akan terhapus jika mereka terluka sedangkan aku tidak bisa menolongnya," Orihime membelakangi Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah. Akan aku usahakan," Ulquiorra berbalik.

"Ulquiorra," panggil Orihime lagi.

"Bolehkah malam ini aku jalan-jalan?" Orihime menatap mata Ulquiorra lekat-lekat. Entah kenapa seperti ada magnet di mata emerald itu yang membuat Orihime tidak mau lepas darinya.

"Tidak boleh, Nona. Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur,"

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Ini perintah Aizen Devil,"

"Huff..," Orihime kecewa sekali.

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan minta izin pada Aizen Devil. Barangkali kau boleh keluar,"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Ulquiorra," Orihime memeluk Ulquiorra.

"Lepaskan, Nona,"

"Ups.. Ma'af.. Aku senang sekali!" sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Orihime menatap mata Ulquiorra lalu berkata, "Matamu indah sekali, Ulquiorra,"

Orihime berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Terima kasih makan malamnya,"

Ulquiorra keluar.

Orihime bangkit lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari pakaian ghostnya. HP. Orihime membawa ponselnya.

"Tak ku sangka. Meskipun pakaianku ganti, ponselku masih tetap ada," Orihime tesenyum. Ia menghidupkan ponselnya.

"Huff... Tidak ada sinyal. Padahal kan aku mau meng-update status,"

Orihime tiduran di kasurnya. Ponselnya menyala. Di sini ponselnya harus di silent agar tidak ada yang tau bahwa ia membawa ponsel.

"SMS dari Tatsuki," Orihime senang sekali.

Inoue, kau ke mana? Kenapa tidak sekolah?

Orihime buru-buru membalasnya. Tapi bagaimana membalasnya? Alasan apa yang harus ia berikan pada Tatsuki? Orihime berpikir cukup lama. 30 menit kemudian, ia mendapatkan alasan yang pas.

Tatsuki, ma'af aku tidak memberi tahumu. Aku pergi ke Tokyo untuk menonton konser Avenged.

Orihime menekan send.

"Mengapa aku membalas SMS Tatsuki? Di sini kan tidak ada sinyal,"

Anehnya, pesan tersebut telah terkirim.

"Hlo, kok terkirim?"

Sinyal muncul satu-persatu.

"Kalau begini, aku bisa update status,"

Orihime membuka facebooknya. Berharap Ichigo dan teman-temannya tidak tahu kalau dia sedang facebookan.

Ternyata punya sayap itu menyenangkan.

Itulah statusnya. Berharap statusnya tersebut di like atau di command.

"Orihime..!" Nelliel tiba-tiba masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Orihime buru-buru menyembunyikan ponselnya.

"Aizen Devil memperbolehkanmu jalan-jalan. Ayo kita jalan-jalan!"

Orihime hanya diam. Jantungnya dag dig dug mau meledak kalau sampai ketahuan ia membawa ponsel.

"Kau kenapa, Orihime? Wajahmu pucat sekali?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Nelliel?" tanya Grimmjow.

"A-aku tidak pa pa. Aku hanya kaget,"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita jalan-jalan!" kata Nelliel bersemangat.

"Baiklah..," Orihime setengah hati mengucapkannya.

"Sepi sekali. Apa semua ghost sudah tidur?" tanya Orihime.

"Tidak. Semua ghost sedang menonton televisi,"

"Televisi?"

"Iya. Tadi pagi baru datang. Ayo kita juga nonton! Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya,"

"Apa bagusnya benda besar itu?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Besar?" tanya Orihime.

"Belok kiri, Orihime,"

Tibalah mereka di aula.

"Orihime, ayo kita duduk di sebelah Ulquiorra,"

Orihime lalu duduk di sebelah kanan Ulquiorra. Di sebelahnya ada Nelliel. Grimmjow duduk di sebelah kiri Ulquiorra.

"Ke-kenapa ada televisi di sini? Besar sekali..," Orihime takjub dengan televisi yang dibawa Aizen.

Aizen datang bersama kedua pengawalnya. Gin dan Tousen.

"Selamat malam, Hime. Agar kau betah tinggal di sini, aku membelikanmu televisi. Apa kau senang?"

"Iya. Aku senang. Tapi, apa kita bisa menonton televisi di dunia bawah?"

"Tentu saja. Hal itu tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Bersenang-senanglah," Aizen pergi diikuti pengawalnya.

"Kau mau menonton apa, Orihime," tanya wanita berambut kuning.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Orihime.

"Tapi televisi ini untukmu,"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu mau menonton apa,"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu,"

"Harribel, berikan remot itu padaku! Kalau dia tidak mau, jangan dipaksa. Aku lebih butuh," kata Nnoitra.

"Ini," Harribel menyerahkan remot yang dibawanya.

"Butuh katamu, Nnoitra?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, Nelliel,"

Nnoitra menghidupkan televisi.

'Jadi perempuan itu Harribel dan laki-laki jangkung itu Nnoitra. Hah.. Aku mulai bosan,' batin Orihime.

Karena bosan, Orihime malah memandangi Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra yang merasa diperhatikan, balik memandangi Orihime.

"Ada apa, Nona?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Orihime kembali melihat layar televisi.

"Nnoitra, sebenarnya kau mau nonton apa? Kenapa dari tadi kau mengubah channelnya?" bentak Grimmjow.

"Tidak ada acara yang bagus. Ini untukmu saja," Nnoitra melemparkan remotnya begitu saja.

Untung saja Grimmjow bisa menangkapnya.

"Awas kau!"

Sekarang malah Grimmjow yang mengubah-ubah channelnya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Orihime bergetar. Orihime lalu berdiri.

"Kau mau ke mana, Orihime?" tanya Nelliel.

"Aku mau ke kamar. Aku sudah mengantuk,"

"Biar aku mengantarmu, Nona," kata Ulquiorra.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hafal jalannya," kata Orihime sambil tersenyum.

Baru saja Orihime hendak mengepakkan sayapnya, ia mendengar lagu Avenged. Ia lalu berbalik dan teriak, "Grimmjow, berhenti!"

Sontak Grimmjow pun berhenti.

"Ada apa, pet?"

"Nonton yang tadi aja,"

"Ha?"

"Sini, aku pinjam remotnya," Orihime bergegas merebut remot dari tangan Grimmjow.

"Avenged? Kau suka Avenged?" tanya Ggio.

"Hehe..," Orihime hanya meringis lalu duduk di tempat semula.

"Jarang-jarang aku tahu wanita suka Avenged," kata Ggio.

Malam itu dilalui Orihime dengan menonton konser Avenged.

Grimmjow dan Nnoitra juga para rocker lain menikmati musik tersebut. Sampai-sampai Grimmjow bergaya ala gitaris Avenged.

"Malam yang melelahkan,"

Orihime melihat ponselnya.

"Banyak sekali inboxnya... Balas besok pagi sajalah..,"

Orihime juga menyempatkan membuka facebooknya.

"Yang nge-like cuma tujuh. Yang command cuma tiga. Liat besok ajalah,"

Orihime menutup mata dan tidur.

I will always love you, kekasihku

Dalam hidupku hanya dirimu satu

I will always need you, cintaku

Selamanya takkan pernah terganti

Orihime buru-buru bangun. Suara itu samar-samar tapi dapat terdengar jelas oleh Orihime.

"Ha? Siapa yang menyanyi? Ini kan lagunya ungu,"

Orihime melihat ponselnya. Tepat pukul 01.00 WDB (Waktu Dunia Bawah).

"Siapa yang menyanyi tengah malam seperti ini?"

Orihime buru-buru keluar kamarnya.

"Eh. Aku kan tidak boleh keluar kamar tanpa sepengetahuan Ulquiorra. Ah, sudahlah. Aku harus menyembunyikan auraku!"

Orihime membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyusuri tiap koridor mencari asal suara itu. Tibalah ia di sebuah pintu. Suara itu makin jelas. Lagu dari ungu yang berjudul Dirimu Satu dibawakan dengan iringan piano.

Orihime menarik napas dan membuka pintu tersebut.

To be Continued..

Akhirnya selesai juga. Bagi yang udah baca wajib review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hehehe.. Nih fic ku buat dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Makanya jadi aneh gitu.. Hehehe.. Aku pingin tertawa terus biar di kira orang gila. (*eh. Nggak deng!*)

Disclaimer : Bleach memang milik om saya yang bernama Tite Kubo. Tapi Ulquiorra milik diriku seorang. Hehehe.. (*digebuk, ditimpuk, dijotos, diapa-apain ama Ulquivers + Orihime*)

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Ulquiorra x Ara (*eh. Bukan.*) Ulquiorra x Orihime, dll.

Warning : agak lebay soalnya yang mbuat juga lebay. (*nyadar*) Gaje, mm... dll.

Tibalah ia di sebuah pintu. Suara itu makin jelas. Lagu dari ungu yang berjudul Dirimu Satu dibawakan dengan iringan piano.

Orihime menarik napas dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Possessedness

By

Ara Nara Tika

Klek.

Pintu terbuka.

Tampak Ulquiorra sedang bermain piano. (*Ua..! Kayak Enda Ungu main piano! Aku klepek-klepek*)

Orihime terpana tak percaya. Bahkan mungkin readers juga terpana.

Ulquiorra menghentikan jemari pucatnya memainkan setiap tuts piano.

"Ulquiorra..., kau...," Orihime tak sanggup berkata-kata. Pesona Ulquiorra telah menyihirnya ke dunia Harry Potter. (*Hloh, kok Harry Potter?*)

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Nona?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan tatapan tajam tapi penuh perasaan. (*mang ada tatapan kayak gitu?*)

"Umm... A-aku hanya... hanya...," Orihime menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hanya apa, Nona?"

"Hanya... mau menyanyi bersamamu," kata Orihime sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Mata Ulquiorra membulat.

"Apa maksudmu, Nona?" kata Ulquiorra dengan nada datar. Padahal hatinya, jantungnya sudah dag dig dug mak serrr.

"Mm... Kau tadi menyanyi lagu yang berjudul Dirimu Satu, kan?" Orihime agak gelagapan berhadapan dengan Ulquiorra. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak agak cepat setiap kali bertemu Ulquiorra.

"Iya. Benar,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bernyanyi bersama!" Orihime menyerukan semangat '45 nya. Matanya berkobar-kobar seperti Rock Lee saat bertemu guru Gay.

"Tidak. Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur," Ulquiorra berdiri dan mendekati Orihime.

"Ah... Ulquiorra, aku belum mengantuk.. Aku ingin bernyanyi... Lagi pula, suaraku tidak jelek-jelek amat," Orihime bersikap seperti anak manja yang keinginannya tidak bisa terpenuhi.

"Kau telah melakukan dua kesalahan, Nona,"

"Apa? Setahuku cuma satu. Coba ku tebak! Aku keluar kamar tanpa sepengetahuanmu kan? Lalu, yang satunya?" Orihime mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu,"

"Itu kan aku tidak sadar karna terlalu penasaran,"

"Yang terpenting kau bersalah,"

"Ah.. Apakah aku akan dihukum?" kata Orihime tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Tergantung Aizen Devil,"

Ulquiorra melihat gelagat aneh Orihime. Orihime menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Kau kenapa, Nona?"

"Aku kebelet pipis. Aku ke kamar mandimu, ya?" Orihime bergegas ke kamar mandi Ulquiorra.

"Nona...," Ulquiorra menyusul Orihime.

"Ulqui, kamar mandinya di mana?" Orihime mondar-mandir mencari kamar mandi.

"Nona, di sini tidak ada kamar mandi," jelas Ulquiorra.

"Ha? Kok bisa?" Orihime tambah menggeliat seperti ular kedinginan.

"Ghost tidak melakukan hal yang dilakukan manusia,"

"Tapi kan aku ghost,"

"Tapi kau bukan ghost yang murni,"

"Aduh..., aku harus cepat-cepat ke kamarku," Orihime berlari keluar kamar Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menyusulnya.

"Kau kan bisa terbang, Nona,"

"Oh, iya!" Orihime mengepakkan sayapnya. Dia terbang hanya 40 cm tapi turun lagi.

"Duh.., aku tidak bisa terbang! Aku terlalu kebelet," Orihime berlari menyusuri koridor tiap koridor.

Ulquiorra terbang mengikutinya.

Pet

Lampu mati. Orihime sangat ketakutan. Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Kegelapan. Ketakutan. Kekhawatiran. Bercampur menjadi satu.

Deg

Suara langkah kaki seseorang.

"Ulquiorra, itu kau, kan?" tanya Orihime. Kebeletnya dilenyapkan oleh kegelapan.

"Kau kenapa, Nona? Kenapa malah tidak melanjutkan ke kamarmu?" kata Ulquiorra.

Orihime langsung memeluk Ulquiorra. Meskipun gelap dan Orihime tak bisa melihat Ulquiorra, ia bisa menemukan langsung letak Ulquiorra.

"Aku takut..," pelukan Orihime tambah erat.

Semburat merah keluar dari wajah Ulquiorra. Untung saja Orihime tak bisa melihatnya.

"Ulquiorra, kenapa jantungmu berdetak kencang?" tanya Orihime masih dalam pelukan Ulquiorra.

"Kau mungkin salah dengar,"

"Oh...,"

'Apa di dunia bawah telingaku jadi kopok ea?' batin Orihime.

'Kenapa pakaianku terasa hangat dan... basah?' batin Ulquiorra.

"Nona, apa kau mengompol?"

"I-iya," wajah Orihime sudah merah padam.

Pet

Lampu kembali menyala.

"Apa kau tahu, Nona? Ini pakaianku satu-satunya," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Minta saja pada Aizen. Dia nggak modal!" Orihime mencucu dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kau sudah puas, Grimmjow?"

"Hehehe... Lihatlah.. Tadi wajahmu memerah," Grimmjow tampak puas.

"Aku harus ganti pakaian," Ulquiorra terbang meninggalkan Grimmjow.

"Tidak usah dibuang... Buat kenang-kenangan aja..," ujar Grimmjow.

"Kau sudah gila. Memangnya benda menjijikkan ini akan aku jadikan kenang-kenangan?" kata Ulquiorra datar.

Tok tok tok

"Orihime, aku masuk," Nelliel membuka pintu kamar Orihime.

"Ada apa, Nelliel?"

"Ini, aku bawakan pakaian,"

"Terima kasih, Nelliel," Orihime segera ke kamar mandi dan memakainya.

5 menit kemudian...

"Sekarang, kau tidur. Besok, kau akan menerima hukuman. Kenapa tadi kau bisa mengompol?" ujar Nelliel.

"Lampunya mati. Padahal aku sudah kebelet pipis,"

"Ya sudah. Tidur yang nyenyak, ya?"

"Terima kasih, Nelliel," Orihime berbaring dan tidur.

Tok tok tok

"Ulquiorra,"

Pintu terbuka.

"Ada apa, Nnoitra?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Ini, aku bawakan pakaian. Cepat ganti! Pakaianmu pesing sekali," ujar Nnoitra dengan tatapan malas sambil mengendus-endus pakaian Ulquiorra. (*kayak anjing aja*)

Ulquiorra mengambil pakaiannya dan menutup pintunya.

"Dasar tidak tahu berterima kasih!" Nnoitra menendang pintu kamar Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra melepas bajunya. Kelihatan jelas perutnya yang berbentuk six pack. (*Ua...! Bagi cewek yang ngelihatnya jangan ngiler, ya...*)

2 menit kemudian..

Ulquiorra melipat pakaiannya yang terkena ompol Orihime. (*Wah.. Calon pembantu, nih*)

Ia memasukkannya dalam kardus warna ungu.

Ia tersenyum sedikit sekali atau bisa dibilang sangat sangat sedikit sekali.

"Kenanganmu akan ku jaga, Nona,"

"Huaff... Tidurku nyenyak sekali," Orihime membuka kelopak matanya untuk yang pertama kali di dunia bawah.

Ia membaca inboxnya.

Keigo mengirimnya ucapan selamat malam.

Chizuru mengiriminya sebuah lagu.

Ishida tanya PR.

Ichigo bertanya PR.

Tatsuki mengiriminya ucapan selamat malam.

Keigo bertanya sedang apa.

Rukia bertanya apa Orihime baik-baik saja.

Tok tok tok

"Nona, aku masuk," kata Ulquiorra.

Orihime segera menyembunyikan ponselnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Menemui Aizen? Tentu saja aku siap. Yang bersalah kan aku," Orihime dengan PDnya terbang melewati Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra menyusulnya.

"Orihime!" Nelliel melambaikan tangannya di depan ruang rapat.

"Nelliel!" Orihime segera menghampirinya.

"Ayo kita masuk," Nelliel menggandeng tangan Orihime.

Nelliel duduk di tempatnya.

Orihime celingak celinguk karna Aizen belum datang.

'Aku harus duduk di mana?' batin Orihime.

3 menit kemudian semua kursi telah terisi kecuali kursi Aizen.

Orihime berdiri di samping Ulquiorra. Ia terus menampakkan senyuman.

30 menit kemudian..

Senyumannya luluh tergantikan oleh

Kejenuhan.

Kebosanan.

Kemalesan.

Gubrak!

Grimmjow menggebrak meja.

Crep

Nnoitra menancapkan pedangnya di meja.

Khokk..

Starrk tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Mm.

Zommari yang berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

Graup. Graup.

Yammy makan kripik tempe dengan lahapnya.

Sssh..

Szayel membawa ramuan berwarna pink.

Graup.

Aaroniero ikut-ikutan makan

Tap tap tap

Nelliel melangkah mendekati Orihime.

Hn.

Barragan melihat tingkah laku para evil.

...

Harribel diam.

...

Ulquiorra menutup matanya dan... tidur.

"Hime," Nelliel memanggil Orihime.

Nelliel menghentikan niatnya dan duduk ke tempatnya dan keadaan menjadi tenang.

Aizen datang diikuti dua pengawalnya.

Ia duduk di kursinya dan berkata, "Hime," (*mbacanya kayak presenter sepak bola ea*) Aizen melemparkan senyum maut pada Orihime dan ia menerimanya. Apa yang terjadi readers? Semburat-semburat merah merekah dari wajah Orihime hingga ia harus menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Kali ini kau dihukum...," Aizen berhenti sejenak dan melanjutkan, "...dinner bersamaku,"

?

"Selain itu?" tanya Orihime yang belum paham dengan maksud Aizen. (*ya iyalah nggak paham. Masak hukuman dinner ma Aizen?*)

"Karna kau punya 3 kesalahan, berarti kau akan dinner bersamaku selama 3 hari. Rapat selesai,"

"Tunggu sebentar," Orihime masih tidak paham.

"Tiga kesalahan? Bukannya hanya ada dua kesalahan?" tanya Orihime dengan polosnya.

"Satunya, kau mengotori kastil ini dengan ompolmu," ujar Aizen.

Aizen terbang bersama kedua pengawalnya.

"Apa-apa'an ini?" Nnoitra terbang dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Rapat nggak penting!" Grimmjow memukul meja.

"Untung saja Aizen tidak tahu kalau aku tadi makan," ucap Yammy.

Sekarang, ruangan itu telah sepi. Hanya ditinggal makhluk berwarna orange dan hitam.

Orihime masih mematung di sebelah Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra masih tertidur lelap.

"Ulqui," panggil Orihime.

Diam. Tak ada jawaban.

"Ulqui," panggil Orihime lagi.

"Ulqui, apa kau tidur?" Orihime menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Ulquiorra.

"Ulqui," Orihime memanggilnya lagi meski ia tahu itu sia-sia.

"Ada apa, Nona?" mata Ulquiorra terbuka. Sebenarnya ia mau menguap tapi tidak jadi untuk menjaga imejnya.

"Ulqui, kamu masih hidup?" Orihime berkedip beberapa kali.

"Tentu saja. Ghost hanya bisa mati jika dibunuh angel,"

"Owh... Berarti, Ichigo bisa membunuhmu?"

"Tidak. Aku lebih kuat darinya,"

"Tapi, Ichigo berlatih sebentar saja sudah kuat,"

"Aku tetap lebih kuat dari dia," Ulquiorra berdiri.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau kau lebih kuat darinya,"

Ulquiorra terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin gadis yang selama ini dicintainya mengatakan hal tersebut?

"Ayo, kita kembali ke kamarmu," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Itu yang ku harapkan dari tadi," Orihime berjalan penuh kecerian.

"Kenapa kau tidak terbang, Nona?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Kita berjalan saja, ya?"

Mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Nona," panggil Ulquiorra.

"Hm?" Orihime menoleh.

"Apa hukuman yang Aizen Devil berikan padamu?"

"Kau pasti tadi sedang tidur. Jadinya tidak dengar,"

"Aku hanya menguji ingatanmu,"

"Aizen menyuruhku untuk menemaninya tidur," Orihime berkata sambil berbisik + dengan wajah yang penuh belas kasihan.

Mata Ulquiorra membulat sebulat biji jagung. Keringatnya menetes sebulat biji padi.

"Ku kira kau sudah lupa," ucap Ulquiorra dengan dahi yang berkerut. Api cemburu berkobar dalam dadanya.

"Tuh kan.. Ketahuan! Kau tadi pasti tidur," Orihime tersenyum jahil. "Ayo ngaku!"

"Baiklah. Aku tidur," Ulquiorra mengatakannya setengah hati. Kebohongannya dapat ditangkap oleh Orihime.

"Feelingku tepat, kan?" kata Orihime dengan bangganya.

"Sekarang katakan. Hukuman apa yang diberikan Aizen Devil padamu?"

"Hanya dinner selama 3 malam,"

"Kau bohong," Ulquiorra masih tidak percaya.

"Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja pada evil lain," mata abu-abu Orihime menyiratkan antara kata bohong dan tidak.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya," Ulquiorra lalu berjalan sambil terbang.

Orihime merasa aneh saat berjalan dengan Ulquiorra. Masak dirinya jalan sedangkan Ulquiorra terbang beriringan dengannya?

"Kenapa kau terbang, Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime.

"Ghost tidak bisa berjalan lama. Mereka bisa mati," ucap Ulquiorra.

"Maaf, Ulquiorra. Aku tidak tahu," mata Orihime menyinarkan penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona,"

"Aku hampir membuatmu mati," pancaran sinar mata Orihime menyiratkan penyesalan yang amat sangat dalam.

"Tadi malam kau bilang ghost berbeda dengan manusia. Aku masih tidak paham,"

"Ghost tidak melakukan seperti yang dilakukan manusia. Tapi, ghost makan ketakutan manusia,"

"Tapi, ghost bisa lapar, kan?

"Hn,"

"Hla tadi, kenapa Yammy dan Aaroniero makan kripik tempe?" tanya Orihime.

"Kalau mereka makan makanan manusia, mereka pasti akan melakukan hal seperti manusia,"

"Contohnya?"

"Kencing, BAB, kentut, itu semua dampak dari makanan manusia,"

"Kalau Yammy mau BAB bagaimana? Bukankah kamarnya tidak ada toilet?"

"Ya di kamarmu, Nona. Kamarmu kan ada toiletnya," kata Ulquiorra datar.

"Ah, Ulquiorra, kau ternyata bisa bercanda," Orihime tertawa sambil memukul pundak Ulquiorra.

"Aku tidak bercanda,"

"Tidak mungkin Yammy BAB di toiletku," Orihime terkikik.

Ulquiorra diam.

'Apa dia serius?' batin Orihime.

"Ulquiorra, apa kau serius?"

Ulquiorra hanya diam.

"Ulquiorra!"

"Tentu tidak, Nona," kata Ulquiorra datar. Ia sangat geli melihat tingkah Orihime.

"Ih.., ku kira kau serius!" Orihime mencucu sambil meninggalkan Ulquiorra.

Mereka sudah di depan kamar Orihime.

"Ulqui, sudah sampai," seru Orihime. Rasanya dia senaaang sekali bisa jalan bersama Ulquiorra. Bisa ngobrol dengan Ulquiorra. Bisa bercanda dengan Ulquiorra. Rasanya beda dengan yang lain. Perasaan yang lebih besar dari Ichigo.

"Ulqui, terima kasih telah mengantarku," ujar Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Itu sudah tugasku," kata Ulquiorra datar.

"Nanti malam aku dinner dengan Aizen, ya?"

"Berdandanlah yang cantik, Nona,"

"Hn. Itu pasti, Ulquiorra," Orihime tersenyum tulus.

"Nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu,"

"Aku masuk dulu, ya?" Orihime membuka pintu.

"Sampai bertemu nanti malam, Ulquiorra," Orihime tersenyum manis.

Pintu tertutup.

Ulquiorra kembali ke kamarnya.

Malam terasa dingin. Bulan sabit yang selalu hadir menemani tertutup oleh awan yang kian hitam. Hujan turun mengguyur dunia bawah. Entah kenapa, hujan menimbulkan suasana menyedihkan. Suasana ini cocok sekali dengan hati Ulquiorra. Bagaimana tidak? Jantungnya tertusuk-tusuk mengingat Orihime akan dinner dengan Aizen. Ia aja belum pernah dinner dengan Orihime. Masak kesempatan langka itu direbut oleh Aizen?

"Nona, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Orihime memakai dress warna hitam se-kaki dihiasi manik-manik yang indah. Rambutnya diberi bandana warna pink. Paduan warna yang serasi.

"Aku sudah siap," Orihime sangat ceria.

Keceriaannya itu malah membuat hati Ulquiorra tambah sakit.

'Apa dia senang akan dinner dengan Aizen Devil?' batin Ulquiorra.

"Ayo, Nona,"

Mereka terbang menuju ke tempat Aizen.

Di aula yang sangat luas, hanya ada satu meja, 3 kursi, dan 1 piano. Dindingnya berhiaskan bunga-bunga berwarna-warni yang kontras dengan warna dasarnya yaitu putih. Lantainya bewarna hitam kemerahan. Aizen telah menunggu Orihime di sana. Ulquiorra juga ikut masuk. Ia duduk di depan piano dan mulai memainkannya. Alunannya yang merdu sangat cocok dengan deru hujan yang tambah deras.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga," Aizen tersenyum sambil menarik kursi Orihime.

"Terima kasih," Orihime tersenyum disertai semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Makanlah," kata Aizen.

Aizen makan dengan elegant. Orihime menikmati dinner dengan Aizen. Bagaimana tidak? Biasanya kan dia makan sendiri.

'Makanan ini enak sekali,' batin Orihime.

'Suasananya... Mm... Sungguh menenangkan. Alunan suara piano yang dimainkan Ulquiorra, dekorasi yang indah, dan hujan yang mengharmoniskan suasana' batin Orihime lagi.

Makanan yang terdapat di meja telah habis dimakan tanpa sisa. Yah.. Meskipun tersisa piring, sendok, dan garpu. Kenapa, ya, tiap orang makan selalu menyisakan piring dan sendok? Kenapa nggak dimakan saja? (*author mulai gila*)

"Hime, maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

"Dengan senang hati,"

Mereka berdansa diiringi alunan piano yang merdu.

Bagaimana dengan yang memainkan piano? Hatinya tercabik-cabik tiap kali dilihatnya semburat-semburat merah di wajah Orihime. Akhirnya pun ia tidak fokus dengan permainannya.

Meskipun tidak fokus, Ulquiorra dapat menahan api cemburu yang kian membesar. Ia terus menekan tuts demi tuts piano tanpa cacat.

Tangan Aizen berada di pinggang Orihime. Tangan Orihime melingkar di leher Aizen.

"Apa kau senang, Hime?" tanya Aizen disertai senyum yang memikat.

"Aku senang," Orihime tersenyum ceria.

"Aku harap kita bisa setiap hari seperti ini,"

"Setiap hari?" Orihime agak bingung dengan kata 'setiap hari'.

"Benar. Tapi aku hanya menghukummu 3 hari saja,"

"Tapi, jika Aizen Devil ingin dinner denganku setiap hari, aku akan dengan senang hati menemani," ujar Orihime.

"Kau memang pengertian, Hime,"

Malam itu dilalui dengan penuh api kecemburuan bagi Ulquiorra. Ia terus menerus memerhatikan Aizen yang mendekati Orihime. Ingin rasanya ia menggebrak piano dan memisahkan mereka berdua. Tapi apa daya? Ia tidak bisa melawan penciptanya.

To be Continued..

Akhirnya... Kelar juga nih fic. Hum... Readers, aku mohon saran ato kritikannya, ya? Aku tahu fic ku ini pasti punya kekurangan...

Hum... Pukul 01.34 nih. Gara-gara tadi ada yang miss call jadi nggak bisa tidur. Ya udah. Aq buat fic aja. Kayaknya fic ku ini dikit banget ea?

Kalau nggak mudheng bisa tanya aja..

Ya udah. Review, please..


	3. Chapter 3

Hai semua.. Ara kembali dengan chapter 3.

Makasih buat yang udah baca and review..

**Disclaimer **: Bleach punya Tite Kubo forever kecuali kalau dia ngasih ke Ara.

**Pairing** : UlquiHime

Have a nice reading, semuaaa...! :-D

Malam itu dilalui dengan penuh api kecemburuan bagi Ulquiorra. Ia terus menerus memerhatikan Aizen yang mendekati Orihime. Ingin rasanya ia menggebrak piano dan memisahkan mereka berdua. Tapi apa daya? Ia tidak bisa melawan penciptanya.

Possessedness

by

Ara Nara Tika

Pukul 22.22 WDB (Waktu Dunia Bawah)

Orihime berjalan menyusuri koridor tiap koridor sedangkan Ulquiorra di sebelahnya terbang setinggi 30 cm.

"Apa kau senang, Nona?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Iya. Biasanya kan aku makan malam sendiri, sekarang ada yang menemani," kata Orihime ceria.

Suasana hening. Jadi seperti kuburan aja. (*emang kuburan sepi? Kuburan rame kalee.. Ada setan, hantu, jin, arwah, malaikat munkar dan nakir, sampe-sampe orang pacaran juga ada! Banci juga ada. Kog malah sampe kuburan?*)

Mereka berkelabung dalam pikiran masing-masing. (*berkelabung? Apa'an tuh? Author mulai gak nggenah*)

"Ulquiorra," panggil Orihime.

"Hn?"

"Kau itu laki-laki, kan?" tanya Orihime sambil melihat tempat kemaluan Ulquiorra. 'Kok punya Ulqui rata, ya?' (*maap*)

"Tidak,"

"Ha? Kau perempuan?"

"Tidak,"

Mata Orihime terbelalak. 'Apa mungkin Ulquiorra...,'

"Banci?" tanya Orihime.

"Bukan, Nona. Ghost tidak berjenis kelamin,"

"Tapi, kau seperti laki-laki,"

"Aku bukan laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Angel juga begitu, kan?"

"Ichigo laki-laki,"

"Kalau jadi angel, dia pasti tidak punya jenis kelamin,"

"Oh... Kau bukan laki-laki, ya?" Orihime tampak kecewa.

'Dia kenapa?' batin Ulquiorra.

"Oh.. Pantas.. Yumichika itu laki-laki tapi seperti perempuan. Atau, dia perempuan tapi seperti laki-laki. Padahal ku kira dia banci," Orihime betul-betul kecewa.

"Yumichika? Apa dia angel?"

"Iya. Dia angel. Lalu, bagaimana kalian berkembang biak?" tanya Orihime lagi.

"Kita tidak berkembang biak. Kita berasal dari kejahatan dan ketakutan manusia. Kita kekal kecuali kalau angel membunuh kita,"

"Kau sudah hidup berapa lama, Ulquiorra?"

"400 juta tahun yang lalu,"

"Uah... Kau sudah tua ya ternyata?" Orihime terkikik.

Ulquiorra hanya diam.

"Maaf, Ulqui. Tapi kau seperti berusia 17 tahun," Orihime tersenyum menggoda.

"Tidak pa pa, Nona. Sekarang, aku yang tanya," kata Ulquiorra datar.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau lebih suka jalan daripada terbang?"

"Kenapa, ya? Mungkin karena aku terbiasa jalan," Orihime tersenyum. (*Hime, kamu murah senyum*)

Mereka berjalan dengan keheningan. Tak ada topik lain yang ingin dibahas.

Ulquiorra menatap Orihime. Tatapannya aneh.

"Kau kenapa, Nona?" tanya Ulquiorra melihat wajah Orihime yang sudah pucat pasi.

"Aku tidak pa pa," kata Orihime sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Ulquiorra berhenti lalu turun.

Otomatis, Orihime juga berhenti.

"Ada apa, Ulquiorra? Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Orihime.

Ulquiorra memegang dagu Orihime dan membiarkan mata mereka saling bertatapan. Wajah Orihime bersemu merah.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Tidak," Orihime memalingkan wajahnya sehingga pegangan Ulquiorra terlepas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja disini dingin,"

Ulquiorra terbelalak. Ia lupa kalau sekarang Orihime memakai dress se-ketiak. (*maap. Aku nggak tau namanya apa*). Untung aja ketiaknya mulus. Coba kalau dipenuhi bulu, pasti dia nggak pakai dress.

"Nona, apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Ulquiorra datar tapi perasaannya sudah cemas, sedih, galau, kasihan, campur aduklah!

"I-iya," kata Orihime sambil mengusap lengannya.

"Cepat kembali ke kamarmu. Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

Mereka terbang menyusuri koridor tiap koridor. Tiba-tiba...

Orihime membuka kelopak matanya perlahan tapi pasti. (*kalau perlahan tidak pasti ya tidur lagi*)

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Orihime, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Nelliel.

"Kau tidak pa pa kan, pet?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Dia tidak pa pa, Grimmjow," jawab Harribel.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu. Emang kamu pet?" tanya Grimmjow pada Harribel.

Harribel hanya diam sambil menatap Grimmjow dengan death glare.

"Huaff..," Starrk menguap. (*btw, aku juga ngantuk*)

"Hime, kau sudah ku bawakan jamu," kata Baragan sambil meletakkan jamu di meja Orihime. (*jamu? Beli dimana tuh?*)

"Kau dapat darimana kakek tua?" tanya Nnoitra.

"Tadi aku beli dari Indonesia," jawab Baragan. (*promosi, promosi*)

"Kau mau kripik singkong?" tanya Yammy sambil menyodorkan kripik singkong pada Orihime.

"Benar. Ini enak hlo..," tambah Aaroniero yang ikut-ikutan makan. (*jangan mau, Hime. Ada liurnya Yammy ma Aaroniero*)

"Tenang semua," kata Zommari sambil berlatih hipnotis. (*wah.. Mau jadi kayak Rommy Rafael*)

"Kau dapat darimana kripiknya?" tanya Nnoitra pada Yammy.

"Aku tadi mencuri dari Indonesia," jawab Yammy sambil terus makan.

"Indonesia? Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku? Aku belum pernah ke sana," kata Nnoitra. (*Nnoi belum pernah ke Indonesia? Mau Ara ajak ke Indonesia?*)

"Hime, aku sudah membawakanmu pil penurun panas," kata Szayel.

"Wah.., Hime. Keripiknya sudah habis. Maaf, ya," kata Yammy sambil melempar bungkus keripik di sudut kamar Orihime. (*hih.. Keterlaluan! Buang sampah sembarangan!*)

Orihime berkedip berkali-kali. Baru saja dia bangun dari demam tinggi malah diberi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dan kata-kata yang tidak masuk akal dari para evil.

Ia duduk di tempat tidurnya. Sekarang, ia telah dikelilingi oleh para evil. Kepalanya masih pusing terkena efek dari demamnya.

"Aku sudah tidur berapa lama?" tanya Orihime.

"Baru 50 jam 13 menit 5 detik," kata Szayel. Perhitungan yang tepat sekali.

"Huaff.. Aku masih mengantuk. Apa yang terjadi denganku?" tanya Orihime dalam keadaan 97% sadar. 3% tidak sadar karna terkena pengaruh hipnotis Zommari. (*author tidak masuk akal*)

**Flashback**

Orihime dan Ulquiorra terbang menuju kamar Orihime. Saat melewati aula televisi yang sudah dipenuhi oleh para evil dan satan, Orihime pingsan dan jatuh ke bawah. Ulquiorra lalu menangkapnya dengan gaya... gaya... Aku nggak tau namanya.

Pokoknya, tangan kiri Ulquiorra melingkar punggung Orihime sedang tangan kirinya di lutut Orihime.(*ya begitulah. Readers pasti mengerti yang Ara maksud*) Evil dan satan yang menontonnya langsung tepuk tangan. (*emang pertunjukkan?*)

Tak ada satupun yang mengkhawatirkan Orihime. Malah, mereka mengira kalau ini pertunjukkan yang langka. (*evil sarap*)

"Aku tidak pernah diperlakukan laki-laki kayak begitu," ujar Nelliel dengan sedih.

"Memangnya kau mau ku perlakukan seperti itu?" goda Nnoitra.

"Iya. Aku mau," ucap Nelliel tanpa sadar.

Semua mata tertuju pada Nelliel.

Nelliel lalu tersadar.

"Eh, kenapa kalian semua melihatku? Enak saja. Memangnya siapa yang mau sama dia. Ihh... Jijik aku!" Nelliel histeris sambil menuding-nuding Nnoitra.

Ulquiorra tidak memedulikan tingkah laku teman evilnya yang memang sarap. Ia membawa Orihime ke kamar Orihime.

"Hei, Ulqui, Hime kenapa?" Nelliel menyusul Ulquiorra untuk menghindari fitnah besar-besaran tentang dirinya dan Nnoitra.

Sampailah di kamar Orihime. Ulquiorra membaringkannya.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Nelliel.

"Dia demam tinggi. Nelliel, ganti pakaiannya," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Iya. Tapi kau harus keluar,"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh lihat?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Bukankah kau bisa melihatnya lain kali?" goda Nelliel.

Ulquiorra keluar.

Nelliel membuka lemari pakaian Orihime.

"Dasar Aizen nggak modal!" kata Nelliel.

Liat aja, readers. Masak di lemari yang cukup mewah itu pakaiannya cuma satu doang?

Nelliel mengganti pakaian Orihime dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Nelliel?" tanya Grimmjow ketika Nelliel keluar dari kamar Orihime.

"Ya begitulah. Menurutku dia demam,"

"Maksudmu demam Justin Bieber?" tanya Grimmjow berlagak blo'on.

"Itu mah aku yang demam," jawab Nelliel. "Oh, Justin.. You are handsome.. I love you! I love you!" Nelliel histeris membayangkan sosok sang pujaan hati.

"Cih,"

"Grimmjow, seandainya, Aizen Devil menugaskan kita di Kanada, pasti, pasti, aku bisa ketemu JUSTIN! Wa..!" Nelliel tambah histeris.

Grimmjow meletakkan tangannya di dahi Nelliel.

"Oh, pantas... Demamnya 180 derajat celcius..," ucap Grimmjow.

Lalu, Aizen menyuruh Szayel memeriksa Orihime.

"Ini hanya deman biasa Aizen Devil," kata Szayel setelah memeriksa Orihime dengan alat bernama teleskop.

"Syukurlah," Aizen duduk di sebelah Orihime dan membelai rambutnya.

"50 jam lebih 12 menit pasti dia akan sadar,"

"Selama itukah?"

"Iya Aizen Devil,"

Szayel lalu keluar. Dia sudah diborong pertanyaan tentang keadaan Orihime.

"Cukup. Dia baik-baik saja," ucap Szayel.

"Syukurlah..," semua evil lega.

"Dia akan siuman 50 jam 12 menit lagi," tambah Szayel.

"Apa?"

Szayel hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu, di mana Aizen? Di dalam? Jangan-jangan... di dalam dia...," ucap Grimmjow menyeringai sambil melirik Ulquiorra.

Nelliel lalu menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar Orihime.

"Nelliel, tidak sopan," kata Harribel.

Di dalam Aizen mulai bicara.

"Hime," ucap Aizen sambil mengelus wajah Orihime.

"Huts, dia mulai bicara," Nelliel berkata lirih.

Grimmjow lalu ikut-ikutan. Karna pintunya agak kecil. Wajah Grimmjow dan Nelliel hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

"Hime," Aizen mendekatkan wajahnya di wajah Orihime.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Nnoitra tidak sabar.

"Dia mau mencium Hime," ucap Nelliel.

"Ha?" semua evil terbelalak. Termasuk Ulquiorra. Ia ingin sekali menghentikan niat jahat Aizen. (*niat jahat?*)

Semua evil deg-degan.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak memedulikan kesehatanmu," wajah Aizen tambah dekat.

"Wajah Aizen Devil tambah dekat," ucap Nelliel.

Ulquiorra sudah tidak tahan.

Aizen menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, permaisuriku," Aizen mengecup dahi Orihime.

"Orihime dikecup! Orihime dikecup!" Nelliel histeris.

"Apanya yang dikecup?" tanya Nnoitra.

"Tentu saja bibirnya," ucap Yammy.

"Bagaimana kalau pipinya?" tanya Aaroniero.

"Aizen datang! Baris yang rapi!" Grimmjow menjauhi pintu kamar Orihime.

Semua evil berbaris menurut nomor mereka masing-masing.

Aizen keluar. Ia memberikan senyuman.

"Jika Hime sudah sadar, aku ingin kalian ada di sampingnya,"

"Baik, Aizen Devil," jawab para evil serempak.

Kedua pengawal Aizen datang. Gin dan Tousen.

"Oh, ya. Harribel, Nelliel, temui aku di ruanganku,"

"A-a...," belum selesai Nelliel bertanya, Aizen sudah pergi.

"Bagaimana ini?" Nelliel hampir frustasi.

"Jangan-jangan dia tahu kalau aku menguping!" Nelliel mondar-mandir.

"Dari dulu kan kau suka nguping," kata Grimmjow.

"Iya sih. Aku kan suka nguping pembicaraanmu dengan Ulquiorra," Nelliel mengatakannya dalam keadaan tidak sadar + frustasi. "Eh? Tidak, Grimmjow! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tadi salah ngomong! Salah ngomong!"

"Tuh, benerkan.. Dasar tukang nguping!" Grimmjow menjitak kepala Nelliel.

"A-au..," Nelliel mengelus kepalanya.

"Ayo, Nelliel," Harribel mengajaknya.

"Yuk!"

Semua evil bubar. Ulquiorra masuk ke kamar Orihime.

Ulquiorra duduk di sebelahnya.

"Nona," Ulquiorra membelai rambut senjanya.

"Andai waktu bisa ku ulang, pasti kau tidak akan seperti ini," Ulquiorra menatap datar Orihime yang membujur kaku. Badannya panas sekali.

"Bibir itu," Ulquiorra melihat bibir seksi Orihime yang masih berbekas lipstik merah muda untuk dinnernya dengan Aizen. "Apakah telah dikecup oleh Aizen Devil?"

Ulquiorra menghamburkan wajahnya ke pemandangan gurun pasir dan bulan sabit.

"Apakah tidak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk mendapatkanmu?" Ulquiorra berkata lirih.

"Tentu saja ada, Ulquiorra," kata Grimmjow yang sudah berada di belakangnya. Grimmjow memang pintar menyembunyikan auranya.

"Tadi itu, yang dikecup Aizen bukan bibirnya, tapi dahinya," Grimmjow memegang pundak Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra tampak tidak suka.

"Maaf mengganggumu. Aku cuma takut kalau kau melakukan sesuatu padanya," Grimmjow cengengesan.

Ulquiorra hanya diam dan keluar.

Sementara itu di ruangan Aizen...

"Nelliel, menurutmu, bunga apa yang cocok ku berikan padanya?" tanya Aizen.

"Bunga? Maksudnya pada Orihime? Mungkin bunga mawar. Semua cewek suka bunga mawar," jawab Nelliel.

"Baiklah. Pergi ke dunia manusia dan belikan aku bunga mawar. Gin telah menyiapkan raga palsu untukmu,"

"Ba-baik. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Harribel?"

"Aku punya acara dengannya,"

"Ba-baiklah," Nelliel melesat pergi.

Tiap hari, Aizen menjenguk Orihime dan memberikan bunga mawar padanya.

**End of Flashback !**

"Aizen Devil sangat pengertian padamu, Hime," ujar Szayel.

Orihime menatap selimutnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih telah merawatku dan peduli padaku," tak disangka, air matanya keluar.

"Jangan menangis dong, Hime," Nelliel memeluk Orihime.

Orihime mengusap air matanya.

"Baiklah. Tugas kita sudah selesai. Ayo keluar," ucap Baragan.

Semua evil telah pergi. Kecuali, Nelliel, Ulquiorra, dan Grimmjow.

Nelliel menatap Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa kalian tidak ikut pergi?" bentak Nelliel.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Ini urusan perempuan tau!" Nelliel tambah marah.

"Memangnya kau perempuan?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Sudah...! Pokoknya kalian keluar!" Nelliel sudah ngotot.

"Tapi aku bertugas menjaganya," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Pokoknya kalian keluar," Nelliel mendorong punggung Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow hingga tubuh mereka terpental keluar.

Pintu ditutup.

"Dasar Nelliel sialan! Kenapa kita diusir keluar?" Grimmjow geram.

"Masalah wanita, kira-kira apa, ya?" Grimmjow menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar Orihime.

Ulquiorra yang melihatnya hanya diam saja. Padahal, dalam hati dia sudah penasaran.

"Ada apa, Nelliel? Kenapa kau menyuruh mereka keluar?" tanya Orihime.

"Mereka itu pengganggu, Hime," Nelliel duduk di sebelah Orihime.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bilang kalau kau perempuan? Bukannya ghost tidak punya jenis kelamin?"

"Ah.. Itu hanya... Yah, itu agar mereka mau keluar," Nelliel mencoba meyakinkan Orihime.

"Hm?" Orihime tidak paham.

"Tidak usah memikirkan masalah itu! Mm..., Hime, saat aku ke dunia manusia, aku bertemu... Um.. Cowok. Dia ganteng, baik, keren, bahkan menurutku, lebih ganteng dia dibanding Justin," ucap Nelliel lirih takut suaranya didengar Grimmjow.

"Sial! Aku tak bisa dengar! Pasti dia tahu kalau aku bakal nguping!" Grimmjow kesal setengah hidup.

"Lalu, namanya siapa?" tanya Orihime semangat.

"Aku sempat kenalan dengannya. Namanya...," Nelliel berhenti sebentar. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Dia menunduk dalam-dalam. "...Ichigo Kurosaki," Nelliel malu-malu kucing mengatakannya.

"Kurosaki?"

**To be Continued...**

Hmph.. Akhirnya.. Ma'af. Aku telat update. Habis, mau update kemarin, eh.. Malah reunian ma temen SD.. Duh.. Senengnya..

Balas review ah!

**fans UlquiNel n SesshxKikyo** : Aizen nyanyi lagu scream? Boleh-boleh aja. Mm.. Kalau Ulqui,,, gak deh.. Maap. Tapi aq gak suka ma lagu ntu.. Ya udah.. Kapan-kapan ea...

**Kuroschiffer Phantomcr** : Salam kenal,,, soal genre, emang sih lucu, lucunya tu tergantung suasana hati.. Jika Ara lagi seneng ya jadinya lucu. Klo Ara lagi suntuk ya, jadinya lain. Oh iya. Yang comment itu... Ara emang salah tuliss.. Bukan salah tulis denk! Tapi mang gak tahu! Hehehe... Maklumlah.. Aku kan lagi belajar.. Makasih dah di ingetin!

Juga, maksih buat : Just and Sil, Mugi-chan, dan Nila Krisna.

Makasih terutama yang buat para readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Hai,,,,! Ara kembali dengan chapter 4.

Thanks buat yang udah baca dan review.

Chap ini hasil request dari **fans** **UlquiNel n SesshxKikyo** yang udah request Aizen nyanyi lagu A7X - Scream.

ARAB (Anda Request Ara Buatkan) Hahaha.. Wkwkwk.. Ahihihi (Bernard Bear)

**Disclaimer** : Bleach punya Tite Kubo.

**Pairing** : UlquiHime

**Genre** : Angst (hanya di chap ni)

Namanya...," Nelliel berhenti sebentar. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Dia menunduk dalam-dalam. "...Ichigo Kurosaki," Nelliel malu-malu kucing mengatakannya.

"Kurosaki?"

**Possessedness**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

"Kurosaki?" Orihime terbelalak.

"Iya. Dia tampan. Tapi sayang, dia waktu itu membeli bunga lili untuk seorang wanita. Tapi, wanita itu menolaknya. Kalau tidak salah, nama wanita itu Rukia,"

"Oh..," hati Orihime telah hancur. Ternyata, Ichigo tak memedulikannya. Ia bahkan tak menolongnya. Ia malah menembak Rukia.

"Apa aku masih punya harapan ea?" Nelliel berkata lirih.

Orihime menahan air matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar air matanya tak keluar. "Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya, Nelliel?"

"Aku kan tidak biasa jalan, apalagi memakai higheels. Saat aku keluar dari toko bunga, aku hampir terjatuh. Untung saja Ichigo menangkapku. Romantiss..sekali. Dia bertanya, 'Mengapa kau membeli bunga mawar itu? Yang harus membelikannya kan cowok' lalu aku menjawab, 'Ini untuk temanku yang sedang sakit,' lalu, dia berkata lagi, 'Oh.. Semoga temanmu cepat sembuh, ya!' dia tersenyum padaku. 'Iya. Lalu bunga lili itu untuk siapa?' dia menjawab agak malu. 'Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku. Bunga ini untuk cewek tersebut' aku waktu itu sedih dan kecewa. Entah kenapa aku merasa kehilangan cinta pertamaku,"

"Cinta pertama?" tanya Orihime. Orihime kaget. Tapi, bagaimana pun, hatinya telah hancur. (*kasihan.. Ara juga bisa merasakannya kok, Hime*)

"Iya. Entah kenapa, saat di dekatnya, aku merasakan sensasi yang aneh. Aku rasa aku tak ingin jadi ghost. Aku ingin jadi wanita normal seperti dirimu, Hime. Merasakan indahnya mencintai dan dicintai. Tidak seperti ghost yang penuh dengan kebencian,"

"Apa kau benar-benar serius?" Orihime tak percaya.

"Mungkin. Sepertinya tadi Ichigo ditolak,"

"Ta-tapi, menurutku Rukia juga menyukai Ichigo," Orihime berkata lirih.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

Orihime agak ragu. "Karena, aku satu kelas dengan mereka,"

"Satu kelas?"

"Iya. Mereka pasangan yang serasi," Orihime berkata lirih.

"Hime...," Nelliel memeluk Orihime. Ia menangis.

Orihime juga menangis. (*senenge melu-melu!*)

"Huhu.. Kenapa aku bisa menyukai manusia?" Nelliel menangis lirih. Ia takut tangisannya akan didengar Grimmjow.

"Cup cup cup," Orihime melepas pelukannya.

Nelliel mengusap air matanya.

"Nelliel, Ichigo itu...," Orihime berhenti lalu melanjutkan, "...Ichigo itu, manusia, juga angel, juga...,"

"Ghost?" tanya Nelliel.

Orihime mengangguk.

"A-aku ti-tidak percaya," Nelliel menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benar, Nelliel. Mungkin kau masih punya kesempatan,"

"Benar juga," senyum merekah di wajah Nelliel. "Sudah, Hime. Tak usah pedulikan perasaanku ini. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu ikut menangis?" tanya Nelliel sambil mengusap air mata Orihime.

"Jika kamu menangis, aku juga ikut menangis," jawab Orihime. (*kyaaa! Itu lagu apa hayo..?*)

"Oh.. Hime, terima kasih..," Nelliel memeluk Orihime lagi.

"Sama-sama, Nelliel," Orihime menepuk pundak Nelliel.

Nelliel melepas pelukannya. "Aku keluar, ya!"

Orihime hanya mengangguk. Terbentuk senyum kecil dari bibirnya.

"Oh ya, Hime! Jangan lupa dinner dengan Aizen Devil lagi, ya!"

"I-iya. Tapi, ini jam berapa?"

"Mungkin sekitar jam 1 malam,"

"A-apa?"

"Karna itu, tidur yang nyenyak ya, Hime!"

"Ta-tapi aku kan baru saja tidur,"

"Oh, iya! Terserah kau sajalah! Aku keluar dulu, ya! Aku sudah mengantuk,"

"Iya, Nelliel. Selamat malam...,"

Nelliel keluar. Mata Orihime menatap nanar daun pintu yang menutup. Hatinya sudah luruh dan hancur berkeping-keping. Ia ingin sendiri. Ingin melampiaskan kesedihannya pada sesuatu.

"Nona, aku masuk," Ulquiorra masuk.

Orihime memalingkan wajahnya. Ia takut bekas air mata dan mata sembabnya akan diketahui Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, ini kan sudah malam. Lebih baik kau tidur," Orihime berkata penuh kegelisahan.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu," Ulquiorra terbang mendekati Orihime.

"Berhenti, Ulquiorra! Aku baik-baik saja!" sergah Orihime.

"Tapi...," belum sempat Ulquiorra bicara, Orihime sudah memotongnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ulquiorra! Keluarlah!" ujar Orihime lirih.

Ulquiorra sudah di depan Orihime.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Orihime memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak menangis,"

Ulquiorra menarik dagu Orihime dan menatap mata Orihime.

"Ceritakan. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ulquiorra. Ku mohon keluarlah. Aku ingin sendiri,"

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ulquiorra keluar. Sebenarnya ia tahu penyebab Orihime menangis. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si rambut jeruk?

Pintu tertutup. Air mata telah membasahi pipi Orihime. Ia telungkup sambil memeluk bantalnya.

"Hancur hatiku, mengenang dikau, menjadi keping-keping...," Orihime menangis sambil menyanyi. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka facebook. Ia menulis status :

Betapa hancur hatiku mendengar engkau bersamanya. Kau bahkan tak memedulikanku di sini. Kau campakanku. Tak pernah sedikit pun kau mencintaiku. Huhuhuhu... ;-(

"Huhuhu... Kurosaki..," Orihime memendamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa mencintai orang yang mencintai sahabatku dan dicintai sahabatku? Banyak yang bilang, bahkan waktu itu aku bilang pada diriku, kalo aku tidak akan merebut orang yang dicintai sabahatku, tapi, aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu, Kurosaki...!" Orihime menangis semakin kencang. (*sabar, Hime. Ara tahu perasaanmu, kok!*). Tangisan itulah yang menyebabkan ia tertidur.

**Orihime's Dream...**

"Hime, ku persembahkan lagu ini untukmu," kata Aizen sambil memegang mick.

Pertama Aizen menjerit.. Lalu, musik pun mulai mengalun..

Lagu Avenged Sevenfold yang berjudul Scream menimbulkan gempa berkekuatan 9,4 skala richter.

"Caught up in this madness too blind to see. Woke animal feelings in me. Took over my sense and I lost control. I'll taste your blood tonight. You know I make you wanna scream. You know I make you wanna run from me baby. But know it's so late you've wasted all your time...," Aizen menyanyi sampe ngeden-ngeden.

Orihime menutup telinganya. 'Pasti Tatsuki langsung jingkrak-jingkrak. Apalagi vokalisnya kayak superman' batin Orihime.

Dilihatnya Harribel di sebelahnya hanya diam. Nelliel, ia kelihatan senang sekali. Sedang, evil yang lain entah kenapa bergaya ala rocker.

Tunggu. Di mana Ulquiorra?

Orihime memutar seluruh pandangannya. Ditemukannya Ulquiorra yang sedang memainkan gitar mirip Zacky. Sosok stoic yang melekat di dirinya hilang. Digantikan sosok seorang rocker. Lalu, dilihatnya Grimmjow yang menjadi gitaris. Orihime memicingkan matanya. Starrk main bass dengan ngantuk! Sambil nunduk-nunduk. Siapa drumernya? Ternyata Nnoitra! Sekali pukulan Nnoitra, kastil ini seperti bergoyang. Bagaimana jika mereka berlima disatukan? Jadinya ya Evilenged Ghostfold. Orihime seperti menonton konser gempa berkekuatan 9,4 skala richter. Ditambah, volume suara lebih dari 20.000 Hz! Dilihatnya lagi Ulquiorra. Orihime malah tertawa. Ulquiorra sangatlah beda. Apalagi, saat memetik senar gitar, Ulquiorra mencucu-mencucu.

Hahahaha...

Orihime tertawa keras sekali. Saking seriusnya Ulquiorra main gitar, senarnya putus. Orihime tambah geli. Ulquiorra menyibakkan rambutnya. Terlihat jelas kalau Ulquiorra itu tampan. Orihime sempat terpesona. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, kegeliannya sudah tingkat tinggi. Ulquiorra menghampirinya. Menyentuh pundaknya. Mendekatkan wajahnya. Wajah Orihime memerah tapi ia terus terkikik.

"Nona," panggil Ulquiorra. "Nona,"

**End of Orihime's Dream**

"Nona," Ulquiorra menggoyangkan pundak Orihime. "Nona,"

Orihime terus terkikik. Wajahnya sekarang sudah merah padam.

"Nona,"

"Ini belum saatnya, Ulquiorra," Orihime masih tertidur. Di mimpinya, wajah Ulquiorra tambah dekat.

Saat wajah mereka hanya tinggal 1 cm saja,

Aizen menyanyi tambah kencang dan... Aizen memuncratkan ludah sehingga terjadi hujan lokal. Ciuh ciuh ciuh! Otomatis Orihime teriak, "TIDAAK,"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Grimmjow mengambil air dari kamar mandi dan mengguyurkan ke Orihime.

"TIDAAK," Orihime terbangun dengan badan basah kuyup. "Aaa...! Aku terkena ludah Aizen..! Aa..!" Orihime langsung berdiri dan memeras rambut senjanya. Ulquiorra hanya geleng-geleng.

"Ludah Aizen, katanya?" Grimmjow berkata setengah bingung.

"Hime, ada apa?" Nelliel mendekati Orihime.

Orihime melihat seluruh ruangan. Ia langsung tersadar.

'Ternyata hanya mimpi. Untung saja!' batin Orihime.

Orihime menghela nafas lega.

"Ada apa dengan ludah Aizen Devil?" tanya Nelliel.

"Ti-tidak, ludah Aizen Devil baunya harum. Benar-benar harum. Seperti permen mint," Orihime plegak pleguk mengatakannya.

Nelliel, Ulquiorra, dan Grimmjow hanya melongo.

"Kau masih sadar, kan?" Grimmjow menyentuh dahi Orihime.

"Masih. Hehehe..,"

"Nona, ganti pakaianmu. Kau akan dinner dengan Aizen Devil 1 jam lagi," kata Ulquiorra.

"Secepat itukah?" Orihime masih bingung.

Mimpi Aizen nyanyi, hampir dicium Ulquiorra, terkena ludah Aizen, sekarang dinner? OMG...

Orihime hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mengingat hal yang sudah dialaminya.

"Kalian bertiga keluarlah. Aku mau ganti baju," ujar Orihime.

Semua telah keluar. Orihime duduk di kasurnya yang terkena siraman air. Dilihatnya bantalnya. Matanya menyiratkan keanehan. Bantal basah itu, di situ, ada...

"Aaa...! Ponselku! Ponselku basah.. Tidaak..!" Orihime hampir menangis meratapi ponselnya yang mati.

Orihime menekan tombol warna merah.

Teng teng teng teng teng..

Ponselnya menyala.

"Syukurlah..," Orihime mengelus ponselnya. Kayak sayang...banget! (*mirip diriku.. Hahaha..*)

Orihime mengganti bajunya. Pakai celana pensil, kaos , jaket berbulu dan sepatu boot. Rambutnya ia gerai dan diberi bandana pink. Seperti pakaian musim dingin. Wajarlah.. Dunia bawah memang sangat dingin saat malam.

Orihime membuka pintunya. Ulquiorra sudah menunggunya. Orihime menyunggingkan senyum. Ulquiorra sempat kaget.

'Aizen Devil memang pintar memilihkan pakaian' batin Ulquiorra.

"Aku sudah siap, Ulquiorra," Orihime menghampiri Ulquiorra.

Tanpa sepatah kata, Ulquiorra terbang. Mereka terbang beriringan. Orihime terus memandang Ulquiorra. Ia teringat mimpinya. Tiap kali diingat, wajahnya memerah.

'Itu cuma mimpi, Hime' batin Orihime sambil memukul kepalanya.

Entah kenapa, kesedihan karna Ichigo menghilang. Hilang. Tak tersisa. Ulquiorra yang melihat gelagat aneh Orihime, merasa janggal. Kadang senyum sendiri, kadang memerah, kadang malah terkikik tapi pelan.

'Apa dia senang bisa dinner dengan Aizen Devil?' batin Ulquiorra.

Mereka telah sampai. Seperti biasa, Ulquiorra ikut masuk. Aizen sudah menunggu di sana. Ditemani makan malam yang menggoda selera.

Orihime duduk. Ulquiorra mengalunkan senandung lagu Ungu yang berjudul Dirimu Satu. Orihime sangat mengenal lagu ini. Yah. Dia kan Cliquers dari Jepang. (*Hahaha...*)

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hime?" tanya Aizen. Tentu saja dengan senyum ala superman.

"A-aku baik-baik saja," Orihime masih ingat mimpinya. Di mana Aizen menyanyi dan memuncratkan ludah untuk menghentikan niat Ulquiorra.

Dilihatnya makanan itu. Yupz. Pasta Saus Stroberi. Orihime makan dengan lahapnya. Karna hibernasi, ia kan jadi tidak makan.

"Hime,"

"Mm?" Orihime menatap Aizen. Mata mereka bertautan. Sempat terasa jantung Orihime berdetak lebih kencang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Aizen.

Entah kenapa, Orihime tak bisa mengelak pertanyaan Aizen.

"Eh, anu.., tadi malam, aku bermimpi Aizen Devil menyanyikan lagu Avenged Sevenfold yang judulnya Scream. Ulquiorra jadi gitaris, Grimmjow jadi gitaris, Starrk jadi bassis, dan Nnoitra jadi drumer," Orihime berkata malu-malu. 'Dan kau menghalangiku berciuman dengan Ulquiorra dengan hujan lokalmu' batin Orihime.

Ulquiorra mendengarkan baik-baik ucapan Orihime. 'Aku jadi gitaris, katanya?' Ulquiorra tersenyum dalam hati.

"Begitukah?" Aizen mendekati Orihime dan mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Orihime. "Dan kau ingin aku melakukannya dalam kenyataan?" desah nafas Aizen sempat membuat leher Orihime geli.

Jreng!

'Tahan, Ulquiorra. Tahan' batin Ulquiorra.

Aizen dapat mendengar api kecemburuan dari alunan merdu piano yang dibawakan Ulquiorra.

"Bu-bukan begitu,"

"Baiklah. Malam ini, untuk menghiburmu, aku akan menyanyikannya,"

"Tidak perlu, Aizen Devil," Orihime merasa tidak enak.

"Ulquiorra, antar Orihime ke kamarnya,"

Ulquiorra berdiri dan menggandeng Orihime keluar. Orihime sih nurut-nurut aja. Diganteng Ulquiorra? Ara juga mau... Readers juga mau?

"Terbanglah, Nona," perintah Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sudah terbang ke atas.

"Tapi..., ya sudahlah," Orihime bersama Ulquiorra. terbang ke kamarnya.

"Tunggulah di kamar," perintah Ulquiorra.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" Orihime bingung.

"Sudah. Tunggu saja,"

Orihime masuk ke kamarnya. Kamarnya sudah berisi kabut warna pink. Orihime lalu tidur setelah menghisap kabut tersebut. Kabut pembawa tidur yang dibuat Szayel.

Orihime membuka matanya. Ia menerawang jauh. Ini bukan kamarnya. Di depannya ada pilar yang sudah berdiri...

"Aizen Devil?" Orihime melongo.

"Ku persembahkan lagu ini untukmu, Hime," suara nyaring Aizen mengumandangkan sebuah lagu. Apalagi kalau bukan Avenged Sevenfold - Scream.

"Caught up in this madness too blind to see. Woke animal feelings in me. Took over my sense and I lost control. I'll taste your blood tonight. You know I make you wanna scream. You know I make you wanna run from me baby. But know it's so late you've wasted all your time...," Aizen ngeden-ngeden nahan kentut. Wajarlah. Ia kan baru makan makanan manusia yang namanya pasta. Kalau dia kentut bagaimana? Bisa memengaruhi imejnya..

"Ini seperti mimpiku. Bedanya Ulquiorra tidak mencucu," Orihime terkikik.

Lagu hard rock tersebut mengalun dengan sempurna hampir menghancurkan kastil ini. Keringat Aizen bercucuran. Kentutnya sudah tidak dapat ditahan.

Sementara itu di Kota Karakura..

"Pemirsa, entah kenapa tanah jadi bergoyang seperti ini. Meskipun tidak berbahaya, tapi sudah menjatuhkan banyak pohon,"

Sementara itu di dunia atas..

"Apa yang para ghost itu lakukan?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Mungkin mereka sedang mengebor," jawab Soifon.

"Mungkin mereka mengundang Inul Daratista dan Miyabi untuk ngebor," jawab Shusuke.

"Mungkin mereka sedang melakukan konser akbar," jawab Kenpachi.

"Jawaban yang masuk akal adalah mereka ingin menghancurkan Kota Karakura," jawab Toushirou.

"Mungkin dunia bawah sedang dibom Osama bin Laden," jawab Mayuri.

"Ooh... Aku tahu!" Ukitake mengacungkan jarinya. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Mungkin jawaban yang satu ini masuk akal. "Mungkin para ghost mengundang Avenged untuk konser di dunia bawah..,"

"Ha! Itu benar!" Kenpachi setuju.

Tok tok tok

Yamamoto memukul tongkatnya ke lantai.

"Rapat selesai. Semoga mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu,"

'Dasar kapten aneh' batin Yamamoto.

(*maap. Angelnya ku buat aneh ya?*)

Kembali ke dunia bawah..

Aizen tak dapat menahan kentutnya. Wajahnya mulai berkerut.

Brooott..

Kentut berbau jamban keluar dengan sempurna. Memasuki rongga tanah hingga melewati dunia manusia. Terus ke atas melewati atmosfer hingga ke dunia atas.

Wuekk!

Semua ghost, manusia, dan angel pada nggak tahan. Mereka pada muntah-muntah, semaput (pingsan), keguguran (*eh. Bukan*), pusing, dll. Serasa hidup tak ada gunanya. Apalagi yang kentut kayak superman.

"Bau apa ini?" teriak semua ghost, manusia, dan angel.

Sang pemilik gas beracun yang disebut kentut langsung terbang ke kamarnya.

'Ternyata kentutku bau sekali' batin Aizen.

Ulquiorra tidak dapat menahan bau ini. Muka stoicnya luruh dan hancur. Ia muntah-muntah. Orihime mendekatinya dengan rasa khawatir. Bagaimana jadinya? Jaket Orihime terkena muntahan berwarna hijau.

"Uwa..!" Orihime histeris sekaligus jijik.

"Maafkan aku, Nona," ujar Ulquiorra disela-sela muntahnya.

Yammy dan Aaroniero yang masih makan keripik kentang langsung memuntahkannya.

Bau yang berlangsung selama 15 menit itu pun hilang. Lenyap. Tak tersisa. Tapi bagaimana dengan sang pemilik? Ia di kamarnya. Rasa malu telah menghantuinya.

"Gila, bos kita ternyata kentutnya bau sekali!" keluh Tousen.

"Untung saja aku dah nyiapin masker," tambah Gin.

Sementara itu di dunia atas..

"Ini pasti ulah ghost," ujar Toushirou.

"Kapten... Rambutku lihat.. Kusam sekali..," Rangiku merengek.

Kembali ke dunia bawah..

"Sial! Ini pasti ulahmu kan, pet?" bentak Grimmjow pada Orihime.

"Ti-tidak," Orihime kaget.

"Bukan, Grimmjow. Ini ulah Aizen Devil," ucap Nelliel pelan.

"Pantas saja. Tak cuma kekuatannya yang besar. Tapi bau kentutnya jauh lebih besar!" bentak Grimmjow.

"Hei, dia itu pemimpin kita tahu!" Nelliel menjitak kepala Grimmjow.

"Au! Iya, iya!" Grimmjow mengelus kepalanya.

Malam itu telah berlalu dengan sendirinya. Ternyata bukan ludah Aizen yang Orihime dapat. Tapi kentutnya. Kentut yang amat sangat bau. Menggemparkan dunia. Wkwkwk..

**To be Continued..**

Gimana? Lucu? Hah.. fans UlquiNel n SesshxKikyo, bagaimana? Sesuai harapan?

Maap, readers. Ara bingung. Kok malah jadi begini..

Ada yang mau request lagi? Request Anda Inspirasi Saya. Wkwkwk..

**Uchikaze Pupung** : Ei, Pupung! Thanks udah mampir ke ficku. Aaa... Soal typo itu.. Ara gak kepikiran.. Saat ku baca lagi, ternyata emang typo.. Huh! Makasih udah ngingetin..

Ara tahu, pasti banyak kekurangan.. Karna itu, mohon dimaafkan dan diperingatkan.

Hah... Sebenarnya Ara mau mbuat fic waktu malam. Eh.. Malah facebookan. Yah.. Maklumlah.. Ada yang mau jadi temen Ara? Add aja :

Soalnya kalau temenku tambah banyak jadinya facebookku rame.. Hehehe..

Ukay! Review, please..


	5. Chapter 5

Ei.. Ara kembali dengan chapter 5..

Makasih yang udah baca dan review.. Makasih. Thanks. Arigatou. Gracias. Matur nuwun. Spasibah. Merci beaucoup. Gamsahabnida.

Chap ini request dari **fans UlquiNel n SesshxKikyo** yang menginginkan Ungu konser di dunia bawah trus Sm*sh di dunia atas trus Morgan nyium Hime trus, trus, trus, nabrak! *gubrak*

Maap, readers, Ara tahu kalo fic Ara tidak masuk akal. Suka nyangkut dunia nyata. Suka nyangkut Ungu. Kemarin nyangkut A7X, sekarang nyangkut Sm*sh, besok pasti nyangkut pohon. Tapi, Ara emang suka nyangkut. Apalagi ama Ungu. I love Ungu. Walaupun Ara nggak Cliquers, tapi Ara suka Ungu. Ye..! Tak usah bertele-tele! Ayo mulai!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach punya Tite Kubo.

**Pairing **: UlquiHime.

Malam itu telah berlalu dengan sendirinya. Ternyata bukan ludah Aizen yang Orihime dapat. Tapi kentutnya. Kentut yang amat sangat bau. Menggemparkan dunia. Wkwkwk..

**Possessedness**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

Semua telah berlalu. Malam yang dingin dan hanya ditemani bulan sabit. Karna kasur Orihime basah (*masih ingat Grimmjow menggebyur Hime?*), Orihime tidur di kamar Nelliel. Kamar ini penuh dengan warna hijau dan merah. Bukan seperti kamar Orihime yang dipenuhi warna hitam dan merah.

Kamar Nelliel berada di depan kamar Ulquiorra. Wajarlah, urutan kamarnya kan sesuai nomor evil.

Hime duduk di kasur Nelliel. Kasur ini sangat empuk. Dipadu dengan selimut warna merah.

"Hime, untuk sementara kau akan tidur di sini," ujar Nelliel duduk di sebelah Orihime.

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Orihime.

"Ya sampai kasurmu kering,"

"Tapi di sini kan gak ada matahari. Gimana bisa kering?"

"Ya bisa. Szayel baru beli alat namanya hair dryer," ujar Nelliel.

"Hair dryer? Hloh, Nelliel, itu pengering rambut," Orihime bingung.

"Maksudnya?" Nelliel tambah bingung.

"Hair dryer itu pengering rambut. Dari kata hair yang berarti rambut dan dryer yang berarti pengering. Itu digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut yang basah. Tapi kalau sering digunakan, rambut jadi kering, rusak, dan bercabang kadang juga memerah," jelas Orihime.

"Kenapa artinya tidak dryer hair? Bukannya jadi pengering rambut?"

"Itu bahasa Inggris, Nelliel. Dalam bahasa Inggris, ada beberapa kata yang harus dibalik,"

"Oh.. Berarti, nanti kasurmu jadi kering, rusak, bercabang dan memerah?"

"Mana ku tahu! Aku tak pernah lihat manusia mengeringkan kasur pake hair dryer," Orihime mengangkat bahunya.

"Tapi Szayel itu jenius,"

"Tapi pikirannya aneh,"

"Tapi, ya sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas. Yang membuatku kesal dengannya itu karna dia tidak mengajakku ke dunia manusia. Padahalkan aku pingin ketemu Ichigo," Nelliel merengek.

"Sabar, Nelliel,"

'Bukan kau saja. Aku juga' batin Orihime.

"Apa sebaiknya kau sakit lagi? Jadi aku bisa disuruh Aizen beli bunga lagi," ucap Nelliel semangat.

"Nelliel, kau jahat sekali!" Orihime memukul pundak Nelliel sambil tertawa.

Tawa merekah di wajah Orihime dan Nelliel.

I will always love you, kekasihku

Dalam hidupku hanya dirimu satu

I will always need you, cintaku

Selamanya takkan pernah terganti

"Nelliel, itu suara Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime.

"Iya. Setiap malam ia main piano sambil terus nyanyi lagu itu,"

"Oh..," Orihime ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Iya. Lagu apa sih itu? Bahasanya nggak jelas,"

"Itu bahasa Indonesia. Mm.. Trus ada campuran bahasa Inggrisnya juga," jelas Orihime.

"Ouh..," Nelliel ber-oh ria.

"Emang Ulquiorra Cliquers, ya?" tanya Orihime.

"Cliquers?"

"Iya. Cliquers itu fans Ungu,"

"Setahuku Ulquiorra tidak suka warna ungu. Aku baru tahu warna bisa nyanyi," Nelliel berlagak bodoh.

"Bukan...! Ungu itu band!"

"Band? Oh.. Kau suka Ungu?"

Orihime hanya mengangguk malu.

"Kenapa harus malu?" tanya Nelliel.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Ulquiorra tahu lagunya Ungu," wajah Orihime memerah.

"Oh.. Minta aja Aizen membawa Ungu kemari," ujar Nelliel.

"Ta-tapi...,"

"Begini, kau kan tinggal dinner satu kali lagi, ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Mintalah padanya," ujar Nelliel.

"Baiklah. Akan ku coba," Orihime tersenyum manis. Orihime berfikir sebentar lalu berkata, "Biarpun aku katakan, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Mana mau Pasha menerima tawaran ghost?"

"Kalau tidak dicoba, mana tahu hasilnya? Lagipula, Aizen Devil itu pintar, Hime,"

'Benar juga. Aizen Devil kan pintar. Otaknya encer' batin Orihime. "Tapi, dengan Szayel otaknya encer mana, ya?" tanya Orihime.

"Ya encer Aizen lah.. Dia kan pencipta kita," jawab Nelliel.

"Ulquiorra suaranya bagus, ya?" ucap Orihime.

"Hum. Dari dulu dia emang suaranya bagus. Meskipun dingin, kalau main piano dia benar-benar hebat!"

"Aku ingin melihatnya," ujar Orihime lirih.

"Bukannya kau pernah melihat dia main piano?"

"Iya. Tapi kan sebentar,"

"Mending.. Aku aja nggak pernah,"

"Masak? Tapi kan kau udah kenal Ulquiorra dari dulu,"

"Iya. Dia kalo main selalu di kamarnya. Aku malu masuk kamarnya," Nelliel berkata malu-malu kucing.

"Kalau begitu, kita intip aja, yuk!"

"Ha? Intip? Tidak, ah! Lebih baik aku tidur aja!" Nelliel menarik selimutnya.

"Nelliel, jangan tidur dulu dong!" Orihime menggoyangkan tubuh Nelliel. Tak ada jawaban. Orihime hanya mendengus kesal.

Suara Ulquiorra terus tergiang di telinganya. Ia ingat ia pernah masuk ke kamar itu karna penasaran. Ulquiorra yang dingin dan datar itu ternyata punya suara seindah Pasha Ungu. Tapi tentu aja, lebih bagus Ulquiorra pisan-pisan oe.. (*Ara bohong. Hidup Mas Pasha!*)

"Nel," panggil Orihime. Tak ada jawaban. Nelliel telah berkelana di alam mimpi. "Tidur yang nyenyak," kata Orihime lembut.

Orihime mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia lalu memfoto Nelliel yang sedang tidur. "Nelliel memang cantik," Orihime tersenyum, ia memutar musik Ungu - Dirimu Satu. Karna terlalu nyenyak, Nelliel jadinya tidak tahu.

Tanpa Orihime sadari, Ulquiorra mendengarnya. Ia menghentikan jemari pucatnya.

"Kok Ulquiorra berhenti? Ku matikan saja, ah!" Orihime mematikan pemutar suara.

Ulquiorra keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menuju kamar Nelliel. Orihime hendak tidur. Selimut telah menutupi tubuhnya hingga leher. Ulquiorra mengurungkan niatnya. Suara yang tadi ia dengar telah hilang. Mungkin ia hanya berkhayal.

Pagi berlalu dengan cepat. Akhirnya malam pun datang.

Saat dinner...

Orihime telah selesai dengan makanannya. Begitu pula Aizen. Orihime agak ragu meminta Aizen mendatangkan Ungu. Aizen melihat gelagat aneh Orihime.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Aizen.

"Ti-tidak," Orihime menggeleng.

"Ayolah," Aizen mendekati Orihime.

"Se-sebenarnya, maukah kau mengundang Ungu untuk konser di dunia bawah?"

Ulquiorra kaget. Jemari pucatnya hampir berhenti memainkan piano. Tapi tidak jadi agar tidak merusak suasana.

"Benarkah?"

Orihime hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Agar kau senang dan betah tinggal di sini, aku akan mengundang Ungu," ujar Aizen dengan seyum mautnya.

"Terima kasih," senyum merekah di wajah Orihime disertai semburat merah.

Besoknya, Aizen memerintahkan Szayel untuk mencari alat penghasil uang. Szayel lalu mengajak Grimmjow. Nelliel memelas agar diajak.

"Please... Szayel yang pinter, ajak aku..," Nelliel meminta dengan puppy eyes.

'Pasti agar ketemu Ichigo' batin Orihime. Raut wajahnya kelihatan tidak suka. Ulquiorra dapat menebak isi hati Orihime.

"Tidak bisa, Nelliel. Mintalah pada Aizen Devil. Ini perintah Aizen Devil," ujar Szayel.

"Kau saja yang minta. Ya?" Nelliel tambah melas.

"Harusnya kan kau! Memang kenapa?" tanya Szayel dengan devilsmile.

"Ah. Tidak jadi!" ucap Nelliel. 'Dia pasti akan menyelidikiku' batin Nelliel dengan tatapan kesal.

Szayel dan Grimmjow akhirnya pergi ke dunia manusia. Mereka berpencar. Szayel menemukan alat yang bernama mesin ATM. Mesin itu jika dimasukkan kartu keluar uangnya. Szayel bingung. Apa dia harus mencuri mesin itu? Pasti ulahnya akan diketahui para angel. Dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Grimmjow menemukan mesin foto kopi. Mungkin mesin ini bisa mengkopi uang menjadi banyak. Tapi, warnanya kok jadi hitam? Ia jadi berpikir. 'Oh, iya! Kopi kan hitam!'. Ia lalu memanggil Szayel.

"Ada apa?" tanya Szayel.

"Lihat. Kita bisa memakainya untuk memperbanyak uang," ujar Grimmjow.

"Benar," Szayel mengangguk.

"Tapi, hasilnya warnanya jadi hitam,"

"Itu masalah mudah. Dengan tangan cantikku ini, yang tidak bisa menjadi bisa," ujar Szayel.

Akhirnya, Szayel membuat mesin foto warna. Karna mata uang terbesar di dunia adalah dollar, jadi Szayel membuat dollar sebanyak-banyaknya.

Cret cret cret BUAR!

Mesin itu meledak. Menggetarkan semua bagian kastil.

"Sial!" keluh Szayel.

Nelliel dan Orihime segera pergi ke kamar Szayel.

Mereka terbelalak. Szayel yang pinky berubah jadi blacky. (*blacky! Blacky! #emang anjing?#*) Gimana gak blacky? Rambut item. Tanduk item. Sayap item. Pakaian item. Kulit item. Bulu ketiak item. (*itu sudah pasti. Masak ikut-ikutan kayak rambutnya?*)

Szayel hanya mendengus kesal.

"Szayel, apa salahmu, nak? Kan udah ibu bilang, jangan pergi ke kota," ujar Nelliel berlagak seperti Ibu Malin Kundang yang menceramahi anaknya.

"Sial!"

Lalu diadakan rapat para evil.

"Szayel, berapa uang yang telah kau kopi?" tanya Aizen.

"Sekitar 25.000 dollar, Aizen Devil," jawab Szayel.

"Apakah kau tidak dapat memperbaiki mesinnya?" tanya Aizen lagi.

"Mesinnya sudah rusak parah. Kemungkinan berhasil hanya 2%. Bahkan membutuhkan waktu yang lama,"

"Apakah kita bisa mengundang Ungu dengan uang segitu?" tanya Aizen lagi.

"Hem. Tentu bisa," jawab Orihime optimis. "Kalau dihitung, mereka akan menyanyikan 5 lagu,"

"Apakah itu cukup?" tanya Aizen.

Orihime mengangguk dengan senyum merekah.

"Baiklah. Kita susun rencana. Szayel, kau ku tugaskan menjadi assistant mereka. Jangan lupa buatlah alat pengubah bahasa agar kau dapat meyakinkan dan bercakap-cakap dengan mereka. Lalu Grimmjow jadi supir. Mereka ke sini akan naik mobil. Bilang saja kalau mereka akan konser di gurun pasir Spanyol. Zommari, pakai hipnotis jarak jauhmu untuk menghipnotis mereka. Buat mereka tidur agar tidak mengetahui perjalanan kemari," ujar Aizen.

"Wah... Hebat!" Orihime tepuk tangan.

"Rencana yang sangat matang," Nelliel ikut gembira.

'Aizen Devil memang hebat' batin Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah. Rapat selesai,"

Semua terbang keluar ruangan.

"Jadi kita mau ke gurun pasir Spanyol?" tanya Pasha.

"Betul," jawab Szayel.

Para personil Ungu memasuki mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke dunia bawah. Mereka lalu duduk di tempat masing-masing. Sejak saat itulah mereka tertidur karna dibawah pengaruh hipnotis Zommari.

Akhirnya para personil Ungu sampai. Mereka segera menuju ke arena panggung. Panggung yang megah telah di depan mata. Ternyata benar. Ini adalah pesta iblis. Para penontonnya memakai sayap dan tanduk. (*dikira memakai. Padahal memang beneran punya*)

"Baiklah mana suaranya?" tanya Pasha sok cool. (*WAA...!*)

Sunyi.

Sepi.

Krik krik krik. Jangkring bersuara. (*hloh, kog ada jangkrik? Ya iyalah sepi. Evil kan tidak bisa bahasa Indonesia*)

"Wu...!" Orihime histeris sambil tepuk tangan. Yang lain juga mengikuti.

"Baiklah. Lagu pertama Bayang Semu,"

Musik mulai mengalun.

(*mbaca sambil dengerin lagunya Mas Pasha*)

Ku masuki bayangmu dalam dimensiku ku dekap dirimu

Terbuai ku terbuai dalam khayal cinta yang ku damba slalu...

Ku melayang bagaikan terbang ke awan..

Ku terawang dalam ruang bayang-bayang kelam..

Wo...

Ku semakin terbawa dalam bayang semu bila ku ingin dirimu

Terjerat ku terjerat tak dapat ku lepas ku milikmu slalu...

Ku masuki bayangmu dalam dimensiku ku dekap dirimu

Terbuai ku terbuai dalam khayal cinta yang ku damba slalu...

Ku melayang bagaikan terbang ke awan

Ku terawang dalam ruang bayang-bayang kelam..

Orihime lonjak-lonjak dengan senangnya. Sementara di sebelahnya-Ulquiorra, hanya diam saja. Para ghost juga lonjak-lonjak mengikuti alunan lagu yang merdu. Bagaimana dengan Harribel? Ia hanya diam saja melihat Pasha. 'Andai saja aku jadi istri keduanya' batinnya. (*salah, Harribel! Istri ketiga! Lagipula, Mas Pasha ndak mau jadi kayak Syaeh Puji*) Starrk? Ia malah tidur di kamarnya. Barragan? Ia hanya lihat aja. Nanti kalau lonjak-lonjak encoknya kambuh gimana? Nelliel? Ia pasti lonjak-lonjak. "Hime, pastas saja kau suka. Udah personilnya ganteng, lagunya bagus, ua...! Aku mau jadi Cliquers aja!" kata Nelliel. 'Ichigo kalah ganteng!' batin Nelliel. (*bukan. Sebernarnya Ichigo tu keren*)

Ulquiorra? Sudah ku bilang, ia diam sambil melihat sang pujaan hati. 'Untung aja semua personilnya sudah punya istri' batin Ulquiorra. (*salah, Ulqui, Mas Onci masih perawan. Eh, maksudku belum nikah. Masih pejaka. Perawan? Hahaha..*) Nnoitra? Pasti semua udah menduga. Dia ya lonjak-lonjak. Grimmjow? Ndak usah ditanya. Sudah jelas. Szayel? Dia membanggakan dirinya. 'Coba kalau tidak ada aku. Aizen Devil pasti tidak bisa mengadakan acara seperti ini' batin Szayel. Zommari? Ia semedi di kamarnya. Di luar memang ribut. Ia mencoba menghipnotis Pasha agar mau jadi istrinya. Hlo? Maksudnya menghipnotis Pasha agar nyanyinya bagus. Mending Adelia daripada Zommari. Aaroniero? Sudah ku duga. Dia lonjak-lonjak. Yammy? Ya makan sambil lonjak-lonjak. Ya akhirnya dia batuk-batuk deh. Semua ghost menikmatinya meskipun mereka tidak tahu arti lagu yang dinyanyikan Pasha. Ya maklumlah, Ungu kan belum nyiptain lagu Bahasa Jepang..

Bagaimana dengan Gin? Ia hanya senyum rubah. Tousen? Ia ingin sekali melihat personil Ungu yang katanya ganteng-ganteng. Aizen? Ada yang tahu ia lagi apa? Ya lagi tersenyum lihat Orihime. Ia juga memakai alat pengubah bahasa buatan Szayel agar mengerti bahasa Pasha.

Pasha menggeh-menggeh. Baru satu lagu saja dia sudah lelah. Aura penonton manusia kan beda dengan ghost.

"Baiklah, lagu kedua, Saat Bahagia. Siapa yang mau jadi teman duet gue?" tanya Pasha pakai bahasa Inggris.

To be Continued...

Duh.. Karna bertele-tele, jadinya ku sambung. Alhamdulillah akhirnya selesai. Yes! Petualangan Mas Pasha dan teman-teman belum selesai. Mbx.e, piye? Nel gimana?

Semoga kalian senang dengan ceritanya... Hah... Hufft..

Ukay! Review, please..


	6. Chapter 6

Hei,,,, Ara kembali dengan membawa chapter 6.

Maap. Ara telat update. Karna HP adikku dibawa pergi oleh adikku,,, jadi aku tidak bisa update. Kalau kalian tanya kenapa bisa, ceritanya panjang. Aku males cerita. Yah, beginilah hidup orang melarat.

Sebenarnya diriku pingin update seminggu satu kali. Kayak sinetron Cinta Cenat Cenut.. Hehehe.. Padahal diriku tak suka cenat cenut. Endingnya aja aku nggak tau. Padahal berita ending itu dah menggelegar di Spesix. Eh.. Aku malah males nonton. Katanya endingnya jelek, ya? Nggak sesuasi harapan? Aku kan ndak Smash Blast. Oh, ya. Blast kan artinya ledakan. Berarti ledakan Smash. Emang Smash kerjasama ma teroris mbuat bom, ya? Kog meledak?

Ini request dari fans UlquiNel n SesshxKikyo.

Ukay!

**Disclaimer **: Bleach punya Tite Kubo forever.

"Baiklah, lagu kedua, Saat Bahagia. Siapa yang mau jadi teman duet gue?" tanya Pasha pakai bahasa Inggris.

**Possessedness**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

"Aku! Aku!" Orihime mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

Para ghost hanya melongo. Ya iyalah. Kan ghost nggak bisa bahasa Inggris. Cuma Aizen doang yang tahu. Juga Ulquiorra. Dia kan selain bisa nyanyi, ia juga mencari artinya.

"Oke! You!" Pasha menunjuk Orihime.

Orihime senang bukan kepalang. Jantungnya dag dig dug mengalami kesempatan langka ini.

Orihime telah sampai di panggung. Ulquiorra hanya menatapnya datar.

"Heh. Bukan kau saja yang cemburu. Menurutku, yang di belakang juga," ujar Grimmjow pada Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra hanya diam menatap Orihime. Sementara Orihime, wajahnya sudah merah merona digelayuti rasa senang.

Dua ghost menyiapkan bangku agar Pasha dan Orihime bisa duduk berdua.

Saat bahagiaku duduk berdua denganmu

Hanyalah bersamamu..

Hum...

Mungkin aku terlanjur tak sanggup jauh dari dirimu

Ku ingin engkau slalu..

Tuk jadi milikku

Ku ingin kau mampu

Ku ingin kau mampu

Ku ingin kau selalu bisa

Temani diriku sampai akhir hayatku

Meskipun itu hanya terucap

Dari mulutmu hu.u

Dari dirimu yang terlanjur mampu

Bahagiakan aku

Hingga ujung waktuku

Selalu...

Panas... Panas... Panas...

Cemburu membakar kepala Ulquiorra. (*Berarti kepala Ulqui kebakaran dunkk!*) Hloh, maksudnya hati. Apalagi Orihime kelihatan beda dari biasanya.

'Perasaan apa ini? Seperti membakar' batin Ulquiorra.

"Itu namanya cemburu," kata Grimmjow dengan seringaian.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ck. Kau memang tak punya hati. Mungkin gadis itu yang akan membuat hatimu," kata Grimmjow sambil melihat Orihime.

"Ua...! Aku juga mau duet sama Pasha...!" Nelliel histeris.

"Ah..," Grimmjow terlihat tak suka.

"Grimmjow, lihat, yang main gitar itu imut banget...!" ujar Nelliel sambil menepuk pundak Grimmjow.

"Terserah," tatapan Grimmjow terlihat tak suka.

Lagu telah selesai. Orihime kembali ke tempatnya.

"Hime, kau beruntung," ujar Nelliel.

"Iya," Orihime masih tersenyum.

"Oke! Lagu ketiga, Tercipta Untukmu," ujar Pasha.

Pasha menyanyi dengan sangat khusyuk. Lagu ini sangat cocok dengan perasaan Ulquiorra.

Menatap indahnya senyuman di wajahmu

Membuatku terdiam dan terpaku

Ulquiorra menatap Orihime. Orihime sedang tersenyum amat sangat manis sambil melihat Pasha. Ulquiorra terdiam dan terpaku.

Mengerti akan hadirnya cinta terindah

Saat kau peluk mesra tubuhku

Ulquiorra ingat saat ia dipeluk Orihime. Akankah hadir sebuah cinta?

Banyak kata yang tak mampu ku ungkapkan

Kepada dirimu...

Ya. Bagaimana lagi? Ulquiorra kan pendiam. Jadi, pasti sedikit kata yang ia ungkapkan.

Aku ingin engkau selalu

Hadir dan temani aku

Disetiap langkah yang meyakiniku

Kau tercipta untukku

Sepanjang hidupku...

Orihime begitu menikmati lagu ini. Begitu pun Ulquiorra. Begitu pun yang lain. Begitu pun Aizen.

Lagu selesai. Ungu melanjutkan nyanyi lagu Dirimu Satu. Lagu penuh kenangan. Lagu kenangan antara Orihime dan Ulquiorra. (*pikir ndiri kenangannya apa*)

Terakhir. Ini lagu terakhir.

"Ada yang mau jadi teman duet saya?" tanya Pasha dengan memakai bahasa Inggris.

"Aku! Aku!" Orihime mengacungkan tangannya.

"Baiklah. Kau lagi, Nona cantik," ujar Pasha.

"Yes!"

Orihime telah sampai di atas panggung.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Pasha.

"O-Orihime," jawab Orihime gugup.

"Baiklah. Lagu ini ku persembahkan untukmu. ORIHIME!"

Musik mulai mengalun.

Pasha :

Berakhir sudah pencarian cintaku

Jiwa ini tak lagi sepi

Hati ini tlah ada yang miliki

Orihime :

Tiba diriku di penghujung mencari cinta

Diri ini tak lagi sepi

Kini aku tak sendiri

Pasha :

Aku akan MENIKAHImu

Aku akan menjagamu

Saat mendengar kata menikah, Aizen langsung geram dan terbang menghampiri Pasha. Para personil Ungu menganggapnya pertunjukan spektakuler. Ya iyalah. Terbang tanpa menggunakan sayap. Ulquiorra sih biasa aja. Kan dia tahu. Itu hanya lagu. Mana mungkin Pasha mau menikahi Orihime. Nanti Adelia gimana? Aizen langsung mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher Pasha. Semua mata terbelalak. Musikpun terhenti karna saking kagetnya. Tapi, para personil Ungu menganggap pedang itu hanya pedang mainan.

"Aizen Devil?" Orihime kaget bukan main.

"A-ada apa ini?" tanya Pasha.

"Grimmjow, Szayel, bawa mereka keluar. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menikahi Orihime," ujar Aizen.

"Siapa yang akan menikah denganku? Itu hanya lagu," ujar Orihime.

"Keluar!"

Akhirnya personil Ungu dipaksa, dilempar, dibuang, diusir keluar.

"Aizen keterlaluan!" kata Nelliel.

Orihime sangat kecewa. Mungkin ini duet terakhirnya. Hanya karna kata 'menikah' personil Ungu diusir keluar. Kecewa sudah hatinya. Hancur sudah harapannya. Ka-si-han...

Konser bubar. Szayel dan Grimmjow telah mengantar personil Ungu ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Mereka juga minta maaf soal kebegoan pemimpinnya karna sudah salah sangka.

Orihime melesat ke kamar Nelliel. Kasurnya kan belum kering.

'Aizen bodoh!' Orihime selalu mengumandangkan dua kata tersebut.

Orihime memeluk bantal dan menulis status :

Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Tampang kayak superman tapi otaknya kayak udang rebus! Bodoh!

Orihime lalu tertidur karna kekesalannya. Lima menit kemudian Nelliel masuk ke kamarnya. Dilihatnya Orihime. Ia hanya tersenyum sendu. Lalu ia juga ikut-ikutan tidur.

Sementara itu di Dunia Atas...

"Dunia sedang gempar oleh Sm*sh. Oleh karena itu, kita juga akan mengundang Sm*sh. Aku tahu, kalian bingung tentang keputusanku. Tapi, aku disuruh author mengatakannya. (*heeiiii...! Ngapain nyangkutin aku..?*) Sekali-kali buat refreshing. Jangan lupa, siapkan panah kalian," ujar Yamamoto.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Toushirou.

"Kenapa kita harus menyiapkan panah? Apa kita akan membunuh mereka?" tanya Byakuya.

"Yang kita undang bukan Sm*sh biasa," ujar Yamamoto.

Rapat selesai. Dunia atas gempar atas kedatangan Sm*sh. Ada yang senang seperti Matsumoto dan Yumichika. Ada yang biasa aja seperti Yamamoto. Ada yang nggak suka seperti Toushirou.

Tapi seperti yang diperintahkan Yamamoto, mereka menyiapkan panah pembunuh masing-masing. Apa maksudnya yang diundang bukan Sm*sh biasa? (*padahal aku pingin mereka menyiapkan panah cinta agar Morgan bertekuk lutut*)

Sementara itu di dunia manusia...

"Rukia, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku mau ke dunia atas. Mereka akan mengundang Sm*sh," jawab Rukia semangat.

"Ha? Sm*sh?"

"Iya. Tapi ada yang aneh. Kapten Yamamoto memerintahkan untuk menyiapkan panah. Yang diundang bukan Sm*sh biasa,"

"Apa yang sedang ia rencanakan? Kakek tua itu memang tidak bisa ditebak,"

Kembali ke Dunia bawah...

**Orihime's Dream...**

Boyband Sm*sh akan datang ke Kota Karakura. Sm*sh adalah grup band yang terdiri dari 7 orang cowok cakep. (wuek! Cakep? Ara nggak ikhlas nulis cakep) Boyband ini lebih populer dari SuJu (Super Junior) (*kalau ini Ara benar-benar bohong. Sangat bohong!*) Orihime sebenarnya malas nonton. Tapi karna dipaksa Rukia, dia jadi ikut deh. Konser akan diadakan di taman Karakura dengan harga tiket satu orang 1000 yen. Tapi karna Orihime dibayari Rukia ya jadinya gratis. Konser hampir mulai. Karna kebelet pipis, Orihime izin ke kamar mandi. Eh, di sana malah ketemu Morgan. Caileh... Morgan keluar dari kamar mandi khusus cewek. Orihime yang melihatnya merasa aneh bin ajaib. Tapi ia malah tersenyum. Saat hampir melewati Orihime, Morgan berhenti.

Deg deg deg

Jantung Orihime tiba-tiba berdetak sangat kencang dan tidak beraturan. Lalu Orihime ke samping dan membelakangi tembok. Morgan berdir di depan Orihime. Mungkin jaraknya cuma 20 cm lah... Lalu, si Morgan memukulkan tangannya ke tembok. Orihime sangat kaget karna pukulan tersebut hampir memecah gendang telinganya. Morgan mendekatkan wajahnya juga tubuhnya. (*wes.. Wes.. Rag sah pikiran aneh-aneh..*) Wajahnya makin dekat. Orihime memejamkan mata.

Trang!

Pedang menghantam pedang. Orihime membuka mata. Morgan menangkis pedang Aizen.

'Morgan membawa pedang?' batin Orihime.

Pertarungan pun dimulai antara Morgan dan Aizen. Ada yang tahu menang siapa? Ya jelas. Menang Aizenlah... Hidup Aizen! Morgan berlari terbirit-birit hampir kecirit. Aizen mengejarnya dengan mengacungkan pedangnya.

**End of Orihime's Dream**

"Ha!" Orihime terbangun dari tidurnya. Perasaannya masih dag dig dug. Aizen selalu menghalangi ciuman Orihime.

Orihime lalu melirik Nelliel. Dilihatnya Nelliel yang lagi tertidur.

"Ha..., semoga mimpiku berlanjut," kata Orihime lalu kembali tertidur.

"Huaff...!" Orihime terbangun dari tidurnya. Ternyata mimpinya tak berlanjut. Gagal deh dicium ama Morgan. Tapi, Orihime kan nggak fanatik banget ama Morgan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Nelliel yang terlihat sangat segar.

"Iya," Orihime mengangguk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nelliel seakan membaca pikiran Orihime.

Orihime menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Orihime disertai senyum.

"Ayo! Aizen Devil akan mengadakan rapat,"

Orihime lalu pergi ke kamarnya dan mandi. Kamar Nelliel kan tidak ada kamar mandinya.

Orihime telah selesai. Ulquiorra telah menunggu di luar.

"Kau sudah selesai? Ayo pergi," Ulquiorra lalu terbang disusul Orihime.

Ruang rapat masih sepi. Hanya ditinggali Harribel dan Starrk.

Lima belas menit kemudian ruangan telah diisi seluruh evil. Aizen beserta Gin dan Tousen memasuki ruangan. Senyum mengembang dari wajah Aizen. Aizen duduk diikuti Orihime yang dipangkunya.

"Dunia atas akan mengundang Sm*sh. Kita akan mengakali mereka. Para evilku, kalianlah yang akan jadi Sm*sh," ujar Aizen.

Orihime menelan ludah. Apa ini arti mimpinya semalam?

"Kalian tahu Sm*sh?" tanya Aizen.

Semua evil menggeleng. (*katrok banget sih?*)

"Kalau SuJu? Kalian kenal?" tanya Aizen lagi.

Semua evil mengangguk.

"Orihime, jelaskan pada mereka," perintah Aizen.

"Sm*sh itu boyband yang terdiri dari 7 cowok bertalenta. Mereka bernyanyi sambil ngedance," jelas Orihime.

"Dunia atas akan mengundang Sm*sh. Jadi, tugas kalian, menyamar menjadi personil Sm*sh,"

"Tapi kan, kita tidak bisa ngedance?" ujar Grimmjow.

"Szayel, buat raga palsu yang memudahkan mereka ngedance dan nyanyi,"

"Baik, Aizen Devil,"

"Starrk jadi Bisma, Ulquiorra jadi Morgan, Nnoitra jadi Ilham, Grimmjow jadi Rafael, Aaroniero jadi Rangga, Barragan digantikan Ggio menjadi Reza, Szayel jadi Dicky," ujar Aizen. Perintah yang tidak dapat ditolak. "Orihime, setelah ini ikut aku," ujar Aizen.

"Baik," Orihime mengangguk.

Rapat selesai. Aizen membawa Orihime ke ruangannya dan menyuruhnya menyempurnakan Darkness Ball. Dengan kekuatan yang Orihime miliki, Darkness Ball yang semula hitam menjadi warna biru.

"Perhatian semuanya," ucap Aizen di telinga semua ghost.

"Darkness Ball telah disempurnakan. Aku menamainya Hogyoku. Dengan ini, aku menghadiahi kalian kekuatan yang akan keluar dari tangan kalian yang bernama cero,"

'Cero?' batin Orihime.

"Gunakan cero kalian untuk menghancurkan dunia atas,"

Orihime terbelalak.

'Kenapa? Kenapa aku membantu mereka? Pasti teman-teman membenciku. Ini semua salahku' batin Orihime lagi.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Orihime,"

Aizen memandang Orihime.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai,"

"I-iya," Orihime kembali ke kamarnya. Kasurnya kan udah kering.

"Salah. Aku salah. Salah. Salah," ucap Orihime sambil menangis.

"Onna, aku masuk," Ulquiorra membuka pintu.

Orihime pura-pura sudah tidur.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur,"

Mata Orihime tetap terpejam.

"Teman-temanmu tak akan menyalahkanmu. Zommari telah menghipnotis mereka agar melupakanmu. Mereka tak akan menyelamatkanmu,"

'Benarkah? Tatsuki, dia lupa tentangku? Ichigo, dia lupa denganku?' batin Orihime.

"Kau telah menjadi milik kami. Milik Aizen Devil. Tak ada gunanya kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri,"

Orihime masih terpejam.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarkanku. Aku keluar,"

Blakk

Pintu tertutup yang menandakan Ulquiorra telah keluar.

Air mata membasahi pipi Orihime. Sudah cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, dilupakan orang yang dia cintai, sekarang dia akan menghancurkan dunia atas.

Lalu Orihime membuka facebook dan menulis status :

Sakit tau dilupakan orang yang kita cintai!

Dunia atas telah ramai oleh angel. (*dari dulu kan emang ramai*) Panggung yang megah dengan background warna ungu telah siap. Sebentar lagi Sm*sh akan datang. Mobil xenia telah tiba. 7 cowok ganteng keluar dari mobil.

"Hei, Morgan! Senyum dong! Kita nggak main sinetron cenat cenut tau!" perintah Rafael atau Grimmjow.

Tapi Morgan atau Ulquiorra hanya diam.

Sorak sorai penonton berkumandang di sana sini.

"Jadi ini dunia atas," ujar Reza atau Ggio sambil melihat keramaian.

"Rambut apa'an ini? Menjijikkan. Apalagi poniku. Kenapa aku kayak anak cewek sih?" omel Rangga atau Aaroniero.

"Aku kan kurus. Kenapa jadi orang gemuk kayak gini?" omel Ilham atau Nnoitra.

"Huaffft...," Bisma atau Starrk menguap.

"Benar-benar tidak cocok jadi Bisma," ucap Rafael atau Grimmjow.

"Sudahlah... Ayo kita ke panggung," ajak Dicky atau Szayel.

To be Continued...

Alhamdulillah.. Akhirnya selesai juga... Sebenarnya aku tak begitu niat ama Sm*sh. Paling aq suka ama Rafael ama Reza. Rafael, karena matanya tu sipit kayak aku.. Jadi kalau marah nggak bisa mendelik.. Reza, karena dia tu ndak suka tebar pesona + ndak kakean bacot + wajahnya pasaran.. Kalau seandainya aku njelek-njelekin Sm*sh aku tu ndak enak ama Sm*sh blast.. Waktu launching album aja aku malah sms tentang kejelekan Smash..

Hah. Ea udah. Gimana, Nel? Hah... Jangan lupa review ea...

**fans UlquiNel n SesshxKikyo** : Oh, iya. Genrenya, aduh... Ara lupa. Humornya ketinggalan. Hehehe... Makacihh.. Hum..:-D

**Uchikaze Pupung** : Oh, ya. Aku melupakan Ichigo dan kawan-kawan. Mm... Tapi di chap ini udah tak bahas koug. Aku juga nggak tau kenapa Aizen nggak nembak Hime. Mungkin belum siap. Aku lagi nyari waktu yang tepat. Nembak orang itu tak semudah yang kau kira. Koug sampai situ? Ah. Ya udah..

.

Jika Orihime Lady Sky, pasti Ulquiorra Pangeran Cinta.

Jika Ara Lady Sky, ku harap, Ulquiorra bukan Pangeran Cinta. Because Ulqui just for Hime.

Obat rindu selain ketemu tu apa thou? Ndak asyik bangett ouk...

Oh, ya! Aku ucapkan "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN" buat my best friend di sana.. Hei, Nil! Happy Birthday. Moga ditrima di SMKN 1, ya...! Amin...

Ukay! Review, please...


	7. Chapter 7

Ei, yow yow yow Tika kembali membawa fic chap 7 yang udah super aneh + gaje. Maap telat update. Hehehe... Tika habis kemah di Bantir hlow... Ada yang tahu Bantir? Ini pengalaman pertama Tika. Baru kali ini Tika ngelihat, mm... Tika nggak sanggup ngelihat temen Tika yang kesurupan. Dan ternyata,, waktu temen Tika tu tak ajak ngomong, temenku tu udah kesurupan. Tapi Tika nggak ngerasain. Aneh banget thou? Tika tu *ttiittt* atau apa'an sih? Tapi Tika udah ngrasa karna temen Tika suka di bawah pohon. Hih... serem. Pengalaman yang tak terlupakan. Pa lagi hikingnya! Sumpah! Seru! Yah, meskipun Tika dapat 2 hukuman dan kepleset waktu turun. Tapi, Tika menuai hikmah. Karna hukuman itu, Tika bisa ngomong-ngomong ma kakak-kakak pramukanya. Karna barak kakak pramuka sebelahnya barak cowok, jadi Tika bisa sambil lihat kegiatan cowok waktu istirahat. Wkwkwkwkwk... Tika seneng? Nggak. Biasa. Wkwkwkwk..

Oh, ya! Chap ini masih requestnya Nelli is My Name.

**Disclaimer :** Bleach punya Tite Kubo

"Sudahlah... Ayo kita ke panggung," ajak Dicky atau Szayel.

**Possessedness**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

"Mereka sedang apa, ya?" tanya Orihime. Ia berdoa semoga para evil baik-baik saja.

"Mungkin mereka sedang konser. Aku ingin lihat..!" Nelliel merengek.

Siapapun pasti ingin lihat para evil ngedance. Wah... Gimana, ya nasib Ulquiorra dan teman-teman?

Musik mulai mengalun. Lagu berjudul Senyum Semangat mulai mengalun.

Sempat ngerasa sedih karna sering di bully

Pernah jadinya malu karna dicibir mulu

Bukannya ku tak mendengar kata-kata yang kasar

Bukannya ku tak peduli semua caci dan maki

Senyumanku tak akan pernah luntur lagi

Singing all day long

Senyumanku tak akan pernah patah lagi

Dancing all night long

Hu...!

Sorak sorai dari para angel. Sm*sh tu ganteng banget! Keren! Cool! Uh... Pokoknya perfect deh! (*Nggak ikhlas nulisnya*)

Saat si Reza atau Ggio nge-rap, personil lain mengeluarkan cero mereka dari telunjuknya. Warna-warni cero keluar, dilemparkan, dan meledakkan.

"Sial!" Toushirou yang mengetahui ternyata mereka bukan Sm*sh, ia langsung menembakkan panah pembunuh ke panggung.

"Hahahaha... Kami adalah evil. Bersiap-siaplah kalian...!" seru Grimmjow setelah melepas raga palsunya.

"Hei, aku satan tau!" seru Ggio.

Semua evil melepas raga palsunya termasuk Ggio.

Cero semakin besar. Kerusakan dunia atas bertambah parah. Panah-panah pembunuh ditembakkan. Perang telah dimulai. Dunia atas rusak parah. Panah warna pink dengan cahaya yang menyelimutinya dengan mudahnya ditangkis oleh ghost.

"Tugas kita selesai," ujar Grimmjow.

Para ghost kembali ke dunia bawah tapi mereka melewati dunia manusia. Sekedar untuk refreshing.. (*aneh*) Angel mengejar mereka. Beribu-ribu panah pembunuh ditembakkan. Tapi, dengan mudah ghost menghindarinya.

"Hahahaha... Angel lemah," seru Grimmjow.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Ichigo yang tiba-tiba datang menghadang mereka.

"Cih,"

Sekarang mereka dikepung. (*kasihan..*)

"Hentikan panah kalian!" perintah Ichigo.

Semua angel langsung menghentikan tembakannya.

"Percuma kalian menembak mereka! Itu semua hanya sia-sia! Buang-buang tenaga!" seru Ichigo.

"Cih! Ada angel rendahan lagi," seru Grimmjow.

"Angel rendahan katamu?" emosi Ichigo meluap.

"Beri aku tebasan agar aku tahu seberapa rendah angel sepertimu!" teriak Grimmjow.

"Apa? Baiklah kalau itu maumu," Ichigo menatap tajam Grimmjow.

Ichigo bersiap berlari dan menebas Grimmjow. Tapi..

"Tunggu!" cegah Ulquiorra.

Sontak Ichigo pun berhenti.

"Kita kemari hanya untuk menghancurkan dunia atas. Ayo kita kembali. Tidak perlu berlama-lama," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Kita kan hanya mencari hiburan. Hanya sebentar saja kok," ujar Grimmjow.

"Ini perintah Aizen Devil," Ulquiorra menyipitkan matanya.

Tanpa hitungan detik, mereka bertujuh telah hilang.

"Hei, hei, ke mana mereka? Kenapa hilangnya cepat sekali?" Ichigo celingak celinguk.

"Aizen Devil?" Toushirou tampak berfikir. "Apa mungkin mereka anak buah Aizen? Tapi si biru itu bilang kalau dia evil. Lalu, si rambut kepang bilang kalau dia satan. Mungkinkah...? Aku harus melaporkan ke Yamamoto Angel,"

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Orihime setelah Ulquiorra dan kawan-kawan kembali ke dunia bawah.

"Sial! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Grimmjow menuding Ulquiorra.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Kalau kau tidak menghentikanku, aku sudah menghabisi rambut orange itu!"

"Rambut orange?" seru Nelliel dan Orihime bebarengan.

"Maksudmu Kurosaki?" tanya Orihime.

"Mungkin itu namanya. Oh, ya! Kenapa kau ikut kaget, Nelliel?" tanya Grimmjow. Tatapannya menyelidik.

"Kenapa? Aku kan mengira ka-kalau yang kau maksud itu Orihime. Kan r-rambut Orihime juga orange," jawab Nelliel gelagapan.

Grimmjow masih memasang tatapan menyelidik.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Nelliel mulai tak suka.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Apa urusanmu? Urus saja masalahmu sendiri. Tak usah mencampuri urusanku. Ayo, Hime. Kita pergi saja," Nelliel menarik Orihime keluar.

"Pagi, para ghostku," sapa Aizen. Suaranya terdengar di telinga para ghost. "Ada berita bagus. Hogyoku telah sempurna. Aku akan mejadikan kalian lebih kuat. Kalian akan ku jadikan 'HOLLOW',"

"Hollow, apa maksudnya?" tanya Orihime.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin lubang," jawab Ulquiorra.

"Bersiap-siaplah, kalian..,"

"Au!" Ulquiorra memegang kepala kirinya. Kepalanya terasa mau pecah.

"Ulquiorra, kau tidak pa pa? Kau sakit kepala sebelah, ya?" Orihime sangat khawatir.

Ulquiorra mengerang kesakitan. Tanduk dan sayapnya menghilang. Pakaiannya berubah jadi putih. Tumbuh topeng di kepala kirinya. Dan, di bawah lehernya terbentuk lubang. (*aku tidak tahu persis di mana lubang Ulquiorra*). Juga, tergores angka 4 di dada kirinya.

Hal yang sama juga dialami semua ghost. Disetiap bagian yang akan tumbuh topeng hollow, bagian itulah yang mengalami sakit.

Contohnya Grimmjow, giginya terasa sakit. Nelliel, kepalanya sakit. Nnoitra, matanya sakit. Harribel, itunya yang sakit. Hehehehe...

"Ulquiorra, kau tidak pa pa?" tanya Orihime setelah Ulquiorra berhenti mengerang kesakitan.

"Aku tidak pa pa, Nona," Ulquiorra mencoba berdiri normal. Diamatinya gadis cantik dihadapannya. "Pakaianmu berubah,"

"Iya. Pakaianmu juga,"

'Apa ini? Wujud barukah?' batin Ulquiorra.

"Sekarang," suara Aizen terdengar lagi. "Ku namakan gurun pasir ini Hueco Mundo dan kastil ini Las Noches. Sekarang, panggil aku AIZEN-SAMA,"

Hal yang sama juga terjadi di dunia atas. Tapi, para angel tak merasakan sakit seperti yang dialami para ghost. (*ghostnya kualat oukk..*)

"Apa ini? Wujud baru?" pikir Toushirou.

"Hogyoku telah diaktifkan. Ini wujud baru kita sebagai 'SHINIGAMI'. Dan nama tempat ini Soul Society. Kita bukan lagi angel. Tapi, dewa kematian,"

Sejak saat itu, sikap Aizen pada Orihime berubah 180 derajat. Orihime dimasukkan dalam kamar seperti tahanan. Hanya ada jeruji besi yang menampakkan keindahan bulan sabit dan sofa putih. Bahkan, Ulquiorra tampak lebih dingin. Semua espada telah berubah. Yup. Espada. Nama yang diberikan Aizen untuk evilnya.

Ternyata, Aizen tidak jadi menikahi Orihime. Ia tahu, lebih mudah menguasai dunia sendirian dibanding bersama Orihime. Orihime seperti dikekang. Ia merasa takut. Semua telah berubah. Jerih payahnya menyempurnakan Hogyoku dibalas seperti ini. Seperti air susu yang dibalas dengan air tuba.

Semua berubah jahat. Nelliel jadi egois dan sombong. Seperti tak kenal Orihime. Grimmjow tambah buas. Bahkan Orihime takut padanya. Ulquiorra? Ia berubah. Ia dingin. Jahat. Seakan tak peduli. Orihime merasa takut padanya. Tiap tatapan Ulquiorra terasa menusuk. Padahal dalam hati Ulquiorra sangat peduli padanya. Ini semua Ulquiorra lakukan karna perintah Aizen.

Beberapa hari setelah Orihime diperlakukan tidak adil, seperti tawanan, tak punya perasaan. Ia mendengar kalau Nelliel dibunuh Nnoitra. Ia kaget. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya meluncur keluar. Bagaimanapun juga, dulu Nelliel adalah temannya. Sampai sekarang, ia masih menganggap kalau Nelliel itu teman.

Tapi, ada berita baik. Semua Shinigami ingat pada Orihime. Ichigo dan kawan-kawan pergi ke Hueco Mundo.

Pertarungan demi pertarungan telah dijalani. Kini, sampailah pada Ichigo vs Ulquiorra. (*Go Ichigo, go Ichigo, go Ichigo, Go! Maaf. Alurnya cepet banget ea?*)

Ichigo berhasil mengalahkan Ulquiorra. Perlahan-lahan, tubuh Ulquiorra menjadi pasir.

Ulquiorra mengulurkan tangannya ke Orihime. Berharap tangan pucatnya akan diraih Orihime.

Sebelum bertarung dengan Ichigo, Ulquiorra sempat menanyakan apa itu 'hati'. Sejak jadi ghost, Ulquiorra yakin kalau dia punya hati. Ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Orihime. Tapi saat berubah jadi hollow, hati itu tiba-tiba sirna.

"Apa hati itu? Apakah aku bisa menemukannya jika aku merobek dadamu? Atau apakah aku dapat menemukannya jika aku membuka tengkorak kepalamu?"

Ulquiorra tetap mengulurkan tangannya. Orihime bangkit.

"Apa kau takut, Nona?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak takut,"

"Kita pasti akan bertemu kembali. Tunggulah hingga aku bereinkarnasi,"

Orihime mencoba meraih tangan itu. Tangan pucat itu. Tapi, apa daya, tangan itu telah berubah jadi pasir. Raga itu telah sirna. Bercampur dengan pasir di Hueco Mundo. Bulan sabit menjadi saksi perpisahan mereka. Angin malam menjadi saksi hilangnya Ulquiorra. (*huhuhu..*)

Winter War telah selesai. Aizen telah dipenjara. Rukia kembali ke Soul Society. Ichigo juga kembali menjadi manusia. Kekuatannya telah hilang. Lenyap.

Di kamar ini, di kamar yang sepi ini, Orihime melamun. Di kamar ini, Ulquiorra membawanya ke dunia bawah atau Hueco Mundo. Mengalami masa-masa indah, lucu, dan menyakitkan. Ulquiorra. Orihime ingat, Ulquiorra penah jadi gitaris. Rasanya ingin sekali lagi melihat Ulquiorra main gitar. Menyanyikan lagu Dirimu Satu diikuti iringan piano, membawa makan malam tiap hari, berbincang-bincang dengan Ulquiorra, ingin rasanya saat itu terulang lagi. Tapi, melihat Ulquiorra jadi debu...

Tak terasa air mata Orihime menetes.

"Jika jodoh, kita pasti akan dipertemukan. Aku yakin itu! Aku akan menunggumu bereinkarnasi, Ulquiorra!"

Masa SMA telah berlalu. Orihime dapat beasiswa ke Spanyol.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama kuliah.

Tet tet tet tet

Alarm Orihime berbunyi. Tanda sang surya akan menampakkan sinarnya. Sinar yang akan membawa Orihime ke suasana baru.

Orihime mematikannya. Matanya tak sanggup terbuka. Seperti ada lem yang merekatkannya. Akhirnya ia kembali berkelana di alam mimpi.

"Huafff...!" si rambut senja menguap lebar-lebar. Dipandanginya jam dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

"Ah... Masih jam 8.45,"

Orihime membelalakkan matanya.

"8.45? Duh... Kan masuknya jam 9..!"

"Duh.. Telat..!" Orihime melihat jam tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9.25.

"Aduh.. Kelasku mana, ya?" Orihime berjalan dalam kebimbangan.

Buk! Bruk!

"Aduh... Maaf, Tuan. Maaf," buku yang dibawa Orihime berjatuhan. Pria yang ditabrak Orihime membantu mengambilnya.

Orihime kaget. Tangan yang mengambil buku itu, tangannya pucat bangeett.. Seperti tangan... Ulquiorra.

Orihime mendongak agar mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan pucat tersebut.

"Ulquiorra?" mata abu-abu Orihime melebar.

Yang ditanya malah diam saja. Sepertinya dia juga kaget + bingung.

"Ulquiorra..!" tanpa aba-aba Orihime langsung memeluk cowok tersebut.

"Lepaskan, Nona," cowok tersebut mencoba melepas pelukan Orihime.

Orihime melepaskan pelukannya. Tak terkira, air matanya menetes.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya cowok tersebut.

"Kau bisa bahasa Jepang?" Orihime malah balik bertanya.

"Hn. Waktu SMP aku belajar bahasa Jepang. Kau kenapa? Mengapa menangis?"

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku yakin kau pasti akan bereinkarnasi,"

"Maksudmu?" cowok tersebut sangat bingung. Kata-kata Orihime seperti daging yang sulit dicerna.

"Tidak pa pa. Aku tidak peduli kau lupa atau ingat padaku. Yang terpenting aku sudah menemukanmu," tangis Orihime tumpah.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

Orihime's POV

Sejak hari itu, aku berkenalan dengannya.

"Namaku Orihime Inoue,"

"Aku Ulquiorra Schiffer. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Ulquiorra kelihatan bingung. Ulquiorra dengan tampang bingung sangatlah lucu. Aku terus tertawa saat mengingatnya.

Benar, kan? Kalo jodoh tak akan kemana.. Meskipun Ulquiorra lupa padaku, aku tetap akan mempertahankan cintaku. Aku pasti akan merebut hati Ulquiorra. Aku yakin itu!

End of Orihime's POV

Sebenarnya, Ulquiorra tidak bereinkarnasi. Hollow yang sudah jadi pasir tidak dapat hidup kembali. Saat Aizen membuat espada, ia menduplikat manusia. Aizen juga melarang para espada pergi ke Spanyol karna kembaran espada ada di Sapanyol. Jika mereka bertemu kembarannya, salah satu dari mereka harus mati. Ulquiorra tahu itu. Ulquiorra tahu kalau ia punya kembaran di Spanyol. Karna itu, Ulquiorra bilang kalau dia akan bereinkarnasi. Itu semua bohong besar! Ulquiorra memupuk harapan palsu pada Orihime. Tapi, jika memang jodoh, Orihime pasti akan bertemu dengan kembaran Ulquiorra. Jadi, jodoh Orihime bukan untuk Ulquiorra sang espada tapi untuk Ulquiorra Schiffer seorang manusia.

Tak ada lagi perbedaan yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

**~The End~**

Berbahagialah, Orihime.. Ini ku buat happy ending hloo... Yah. Meskipun Ulqui mati sih..

Hehehe... Possessedness Tika akhiri sampai di sini.. Tika takut ndak bisa update karna pelajaran tu mbuat otak Tika blankk.. Pelajaran tu bikin otak hilang inspirasi.. Tapi, meskipun gak update, Tika fine2 aja tuh. Hehehehe...

Hehehe. . . Tika minta maaf kalau jelek.. Tika tahu kok kalo banyak kekurangan.. ;-(

Berharap padi dalam lumbung..

Yang ada hanya rumpun jerami..

Harap hati bertemu langsung,.

Hanya terlayang fic pengganti diri :

Selamat Hari Raya Idhul Fitri

Minal aidin wal faidzin..

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin..

Tika minta maaf kalau punya salah.. Baik yang disengaja maupun yang tidak disengaja..

Oh, ya! Yang terakhir, Tika ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang udah baca and review..:-D

Ukay! Review please...


End file.
